The TenTails Chosen Three
by SoulBrisingr
Summary: Three ordinary teenages are just going about there lives, when suddenly they find that they have been given amazing powers to guard from the akatski, and have been left in khonaha. adventure and danger awaits them but is that all? kiba and naruto hope not
1. what would your powers be?

**A/N: this is a story that me and friend came up with because we are massive naruto fans :) and we hope you enjoy it. but im going to give you some fair warning this story isnt just about romance, its more of an action story because im going to be following the main story as much as possible, but with my own touch, so i am going to have some romance between my characters and the origonal naruto characters, well because i can, and thats how i want it to go :) so please enjoy and please review it helps with inspiration to actually carry on the story xD Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with Naruto, just my characters and ideas. **

Ch 1 what would your powers be?

We have all been to school at some point or another, we all know it's negative and positive points, but overall school is a great place to be. You meet friends there that may stay with you for the rest of your life, you get to learn exciting and interesting new things each day your there, and considering that you're in school for half of your life, that's a lot of knowledge. We all have are good days and bad days for school, unfortunately for Emma, today was a bad day.

It was Friday, last school day of the week, and Emma just wanted to go home. To make matters worse, it was last lesson and ten minutes away from the last bell. To her those ten minutes were the longest ten minutes of her life, and seemed to last an eternity. She sat there in a sulk, head leaning on the desk in front of her with her medium length brown hair in a mess everywhere, glaring at the clock above the smart board, with her Dark green eyes. She could only just hear the drabble coming from the teachers direction, something about white blood cells and vaccinations, but other than that it all went over her head.

"Hey, you alright Emma, you look a bit tired?" Emma, reluctantly pealed her head from the desk and looked to her right were the voice emanated from. It was none other than her best friend Lucy, who was looking at Emma with a humorous smile pasted on her face. With a sigh Emma replied "well of course I'm tired, its last lesson, and I'm so bored" she slumped back down with the last word, letting her head rest on the desk again. "Ha-ha stop complaining fang, there's only like, five minutes left, then we can leave, are you walking again?" Lucy asked still slightly amused. Emma started to put some of her stuff away discreetly, so the teacher wouldn't see and shout, replied "yeah I normally walk, I only got a lift the other day because..."

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZ

"Finally!" Emma grumbled with a sigh of relief, whilst shoving the rest of her belongings into her bag, in one fell swoop. She then preceded to jump out of her seat and run out of the classroom shouting, "come one Lucy, let's go!" everyone in the class was used to this kind of behaviour from Emma, even the teacher, so they didn't even bat an eyelash. The people outside the class however... Well that was a different story. They were so surprised at the sudden outburst that most of them jumped in fright; some just shook their heads muttering under their breaths things like, "immature" or "idiot". Lucy just sighed to herself and followed her friend out of the classroom and tried to catch up.

"God your so slow today Lucy!" Emma shouted as she saw Lucy walking over to her at their usual waiting spot. "Well if you hadn't run of then you wouldn't have had to wait" Lucy replied. Lucy had long blonde hair and green eyes, and was around the same height as Emma was, five ft six. "Come on then let's go" Emma said and started walking with Lucy at her side. They were at the traffic lights when Emma asked one of the strangest questions. "Lucy, what powers would you have if you were in the naruto world?" Lucy was taken back and she had to think a long time before she answered. Emma just watched and waited.

"My powers would have to be something to do with shadows, because shadows are amazing" Lucy replied imagining herself summoning mini shadow people to her side, to fight alongside her. "What about you Emma?" Emma was ready for this, because she had taken great time thinking on the subject. "Well, I would of course have an animal sidekick, probably a wolf, and have animal instincts" Emma smiled, while Lucy laughed. She should have expected as much.

"What are you talking about?" both girls turned around to see who was addressing them. It was a boy, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was younger than the two girls, he was thirteen and they were fifteen, but he was taller than them, at around five ft seven. Lucy answered "hi Matthew, just about what powers we would have if we were in naruto world" Matthew was Emma's brother. "Oh definitely animal powers, like Kiba" Matthew replied. "High five bro" Emma said, and Lucy just started laughing again. They hadn't realised because of the conversation, but they had arrived home. "See you tomorrow Lucy, text me later ok" Emma shouted to Lucy as she carried on down the path. "See you Emma and I will" Lucy then turned around and carried on down the path. Emma and Matthew went inside and went to their rooms minding their own business.

"Hey, you can't do that, that's cheating" Matthew shouted, while mashing buttons on his Xbox controller. "No it isn't, I'm just better than you" Emma replied while making her character (Kiba) attack Matthews's character (naruto) to a pulp, and to no surprise Emma won. "Yeah I love this game, do you want to play again?" Emma asked. "No I always lose" Matthew pouted. "That's because you use rubbish characters, like naruto" Emma replied. "He isn't rubbish, he's amazing" Matthew said while turning the Xbox of and putting the controllers away. "Yeah whatever Matthew, I'm tired I'm going to bed now" Emma said with a yawn.

After getting ready for bed, Emma grabbed her phone and texted Lucy, "hey just beat Matthew on naruto again XD wouldn't it be cool if it was all real" then Emma put her phone on charge and gave in to her drooping eyes and fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP. Lucy jumped in shock, not expecting a text at this time. Getting up from her desk she walked over to her bed and picked up her phone. She had a text from Emma, reading it she smiled and thought to herself "yeah it would be cool, too bad it isn't. I best not text her might wake her up" and so Lucy put her phone back and went back to her desk to turn her laptop of and go to bed.

"Yeah to bad it isn't real, not yet anyway"

Emma woke with a start; she had heard someone whisper in her ear. Emma opened her eyes and sat up, took one look around and was... Speechless. She was in a... FOREST! Emma was lost for words, how could she fall asleep in her bed and wake up in, a forest? It could be a dream, but then it wouldn't feel so real would it? Emma was so confused.

"Come to me child, and all will become clear"

There it was again, the whisper, but it sounded louder this time and was coming from in front of her. Emma stood up and decided that she would try and find the voice; she had nothing better to do. So she started running down the path in the trees, the only thing she could hear were her own breath and the sound of forest debris breaking under her feet. It seemed like she had been running forever and was about to give up and rest, when she heard the whisper again, "just a bit further child". Determined to find this voice, Emma sprinted to what seemed like a clearing in the distance. Emma could see nothing else, only her destination everything else was blank to her. Which would explain why, when she was nearing her destination she heard another sound but couldn't see it, and before she could discover what it was, she collided with not one but two other entities.

"Ow! Watch were you're going Emma, that hurt" a none too familiar voice said. "Is that you Lucy?" Emma asked, unable to see through the throbbing pain developing in her head. "No it's bloody lightning! Who do you think it is knob" Lucy shouted at Emma in anger, as she rubbed her aching arms. "Lucy, lightning, it's the same thing isn't it and hey knob is my word" Emma replied while trying to hold back a laugh, now looking at Lucy as the pain in her head had receded to a slight twinge. "Don't worry about me then, I'm fine just bruised all over but, yeah I'm fine" Matthew was saying with sarcasm, while Emma and Lucy went over to help him up.

"Sorry guys are you both ok?" Emma said with remorse, realising the whole ordeal was her fault after all. "Yeah were fine" they both said with a smile. Lucy then went completely serious and asked "did either of you hear that voice?" both Emma and Matthew looked at each other, and in that instance they all knew that they had all heard the same voice. "Well what does it mean?" Lucy asked.

"It means that you are the chosen three that will be sealed with my powers to protect it from evil"

And in that moment a bright blinding light appeared in front of the three at the back of the clearing, for a few seconds they couldn't see anything, but as the light passes, they opened their eyes and where shocked at what they saw. There in front of them, was a giant purple and yellow dragon staring down at them. "Hello children are you ok?" the dragon asked, but its mouth didn't move. They were all speechless and where just staring up at the dragon with their mouths wide open. "Yes I am talking to you through your minds, just in case you were wondering, now let's introduce are self's shall we, my name is Ryo, what are yours?"

They all looked at each other wondering who would go first, in the end it was Emma, as the other just looked to terrified to say anything. "My name is Emma, her name is Lucy and his name is Matthew" Emma said loud and clear trying to express confidence.

"It is very nice to meet you Emma, Lucy, Matthew, you seem like very suitable people for the task that is being set for you" Ryo said showing that he was impressed. Lucy found her voice quickly at that last sentence and said curiously, "What task, what you mean?"

"I'm glad you're ok Lucy you seemed a bit quiet, and I mean the task you are going to perform, protecting my power from those who would miss use it" Ryo said in completely seriousness.

Lucy just looked at Emma and Matthew, to see what they made of all this and they looked the same. Confused. " I see that you don't completely understand, let me start again, I am the ten tailed moon beast and I watch over the land of konohagakure, I try as best I can to maintain the balance, however a group called the 'akatsuki' have risen and try to upset that balance by taking the power of the tailed beasts for themselves. They do not yet know of my existence and so to keep it that way, I need your help to hide my powers in segments so they are less noticeable" Ryo finished with a snort, releasing some smoke.

"So let me get this straight, we are going to become ninjas with the power of a tailed beast?" Lucy asked with excitement.

"In simple terms, yes" Ryo said. Lucy looked over joyed and started jumping and dancing with excitement, while Emma and Matthew just smiled at each other.

"ok, ok I can see that your excited but please calm yourself, because it isn't that easy, we need to establish what your powers will be, what your names will be as you can't keep your real names, there to out of place, and also your background history and even your new clothes" Ryo final finished with a deep breath.

"Ok can we talk amongst are selves for a minute?" Emma asked. "Please do" Ryo replied.

Emma turned back to the others. "Ok so what first?" Emma asked. Matthew replied first looking as if he would burst if he didn't, "names, we need to think of are names first, can mine be Kuro please!" Matthew was literally on his tip toes by the end. "Alright Matthew or should I say 'Kuro' that can be your name, as for me I quite like the name Emiko, what about you Lucy?" Emma said amusement towards Matthew. "Oh I don't know, how about Akina" Lucy said testing the name.

"I think those are very suitable names, well done children" Ryo said with acceptance. "Thank you Ryo, know we have to think of background history" Emma said knowing this would be the hard part.

Everyone was silent for a while; not knowing what would be a convincing history, until Lucy had a sharp intake of breath and looked at the others with a gleam in her eyes. "how about you and Matthew be in the same clan and I'm in a different clan, my clan was wiped out and so your clan took me in and I'm now your foster sister, however your clan was also wiped out so we have been traveling to concha for shelter" Lucy said very proud of her self.

"Perfect Lucy, well done I'm glad I choose you" Ryo said with contentment and proudness. Emma and Matthew both gave Lucy a look that told her they were impressed as well.

"And now for the best part, are powers" Matthew said obviously excited. "I recommend, so that it goes well with the background history that you and Emma have similar powers and Lucy has different powers, that way it makes it more believable that you are from the same clan, when you are happy with your choice tell me and I will make it happen" Ryo informed them.

Taking his advice all three thought for a moment, discussed what they came up with and agreed that it was ok and they were happy with their choices. Emma went first. " I Emiko, of the tsuki-ju clan, wish to have the power of the wolf, enhanced hearing, sight, fangs and claws, also to have a wolf companion" Emma was silent once again, she was worried that she had asked for too much and would now be punished. Ryo didn't say or do anything for what seemed like an eternity, eventually he spoke, "I see, similar to the inuzuka clan, however not the same, it is indeed an acceptable request and I will fulfil it, first however Matthew please tell me your request, as I'm sure I can complete yours and your sisters at the same time" Ryo asked Matthew waiting for a response. Matthew stood up straight with his chest out and said, "I Kuro, of the tsuki-ju clan, wish to have the power of mind transfer with my animal companion, a majestic panther, also to have claws and fangs" everyone was silent again, however Ryo responded quicker than last time.

"I expected no less, you are both supposed to be in the same clan are you not, therefore these are very suitable requests and I will fulfil them" and with his last word Ryo started to breath out smoke, spreading it around the clearing until it was as if it was fog and blocked everyone's view. It seemed like nothing was happening until, after a few seconds two figures could be seen emerging from the edge of the clearing. It was an adult wolf and panther, both carrying cubs with their mouths. They both stopped about two arm's length away from Emma and Matthew, and looked into their eyes searching them and studying them. After a few minutes they seemed happy with their findings and placed the cubs on the floor. The cubs then carefully walked over to Emma and Matthew, while the adults turned around and disappeared in the fog. When the cubs were only a few centimetres away, Emma and Matthew crouched down and held out there hands out of instinct. When the cubs touched both of their hands, they burned White hot however didn't hurt, this feeling spread all over their bodies altering them accordingly. The transformation lasted only a few seconds and afterwards Emma and Matthew felt great. They had small claws at the end of each finger, short fangs and their eyes were now slits instead of pupils. They also felt stronger than before.

After going over there bodies for the slight changes, they now looked at the cubs properly, Emma's wolf cub was grey everywhere, except for its back, which was a dark black that made it look like a moving shadow. It looked up at her with it blue-grey eyes and in that moment they bonded. The wolf then climbed up to her face and started licking her, Emma started laughing and in that instant she knew the wolfs name. "From now on your name is kagemaru" and with that the wolf cub howled and climbed onto her shoulder settling and getting comfy.

Matthews panther cub was completely black with purple streaks, and even though you wouldn't think so it made the cub blend in with its surrounding more. The first thing the cub did was climb up to Matthews face and lick his eyes. The burning feeling was back for only a second, and when Matthew opened his eyes again he was looking at himself, the only difference was that his eyes were purple. He then realised that he and his cub has transferred and were looking through each other's eyes. Matthew closed his eyes and returned to his body, he then looked into his cubs eyes and knew its name. "From now on your name is Murasakimaru".

"Yes well done children, very impressive you are indeed the chosen" Ryo said yet again impressed by their actions. "Ahem, I'm still here you know!" Lucy said becoming impatient. "Yes I'm sorry, I haven't forgotten about you, and what is it you wish 'Akina'?" Ryo said a bit embarrassed. Lucy then adjusted her stance and cleared her throat and said, "I Akina, of the Gosuto clan, wish to have the power over shadows, I want to be able to control them and make them do my biddings". Ryo responded a lot quicker this time. "interesting, similar to the Nara clan but again not completely the same, not the way I'm going to do it anyway, prepare yourself Akina, this will be very different to Emma and Matthews transformation" and within seconds a pure black substance, for it wasn't smoke, came pouring out of Ryo's snout and went straight for Lucy. The black substance, sort of like living shadow encircled Lucy and eventually encased her, melding with her skin. The moment the shadows touched Lucy she let out an ear splitting scream, and both Emma and Matthew jumped, covering their ears discovering the hard way of their new hyper hearing. They both made to go help Lucy however Ryo shouted, "don't! Leave her, otherwise you will interrupt the process" and so Emma and Matthew did all they could, watched and waited.

It's seemed like the shadows would never finish their work, and that she would go through this pain forever. All Lucy could do was scream, the pain that excruciating. And then suddenly. It stopped. The shadows disappeared and Lucy fell to the floor, unable to hold herself up. This only lasted a few seconds however as Lucy suddenly felt strong, stronger than she ever had before. That strong that in fact her body was getting up of its own accord, until she realised it was her shadow helping her up. Once she was stood up she looked at her shadow more carefully, and saw that it was moving and the surface was rippling. She tried moving around and the shadow copied her perfectly, only she, Emma and Matthew would know any differently. Lucy was happy with its power and so turned back to the other and all three said together in unison, "thank you Ryo".

"You are very welcome children, now while that was happening I took the liberty to create your new clothes, please get changed quickly we are running out of time" Ryo said whilst looking over in the direction of three clumps of clothing. The three of them hurried over to the clothes and changed into them, placing their old clothes in a backpack that was next to the piles of new clothes. It had an assortment of useful items, maps, shuriken, food, water and other items. Emma was finished changing first. She had a black tank top with a purple outline, a mesh top with short sleeves underneath, a medium black skirt with purple outline and black tights with black boots. Emma hadn't noticed earlier, but her hair was longer and darker in colour, it was more of a dark, dark brown or black and was now down to around her waist in length. She tied it up so that it wouldn't get in the way, and so that kagemaru was more comfortable on her shoulder.

Matthews clothes were very similar. He had a black shirt with a purple outline, and a black jacket with short sleeves with a purple outline as well as purple stripes near the shoulder. He also had grey trousers with a black outline and short black trainers. He walked over to Emma with his pack on his back and saw a weird symbol on the back of her top. "Emma what's that on your back?" he asked. Emma craned her neck to have a look, and saw a circle with a crescent moon and three claw marks; she then walked to the back of Matthew and saw the same symbol. "It must be are clans symbol" Emma summarised.

Lucy was still too busy getting changed to pay any attention to anything the others were saying. Lucy had a White tank top and grey crop jacket with long sleeves and purple trim; she also had black trousers and black boots to match. Lucy's hair was also longer and a different colour, it was now a dirty blonde and was by her waist in length, she also tied it up to keep it from getting in her eyes. Finally ready she grabbed her pack and walked over to the others. "Now what happens?" Lucy said to everyone. They all look up at Ryo waiting for an answer. Ryo just blinks and says, "it's time to begin the task, I will always be there to guide you and help you, however you must do some things on your own, these you know about until the time comes" Ryo paused for a minute, and he himself transformed. In a flash of light the dragon was replaced by a man with long purple scruffy hair, and yellow eyes, dressed in a konoha uniform and was obviously a jonin. "Now children it is time for your adventure to begin". Everything then when black and silent.

"Hey kid, kid wake up" Emma could hear someone talking to her and a hand hitting her cheek. "Come on kid wake up" the hand really hit her this time causing her to jolt up; Emma also hit Matthew in this process and cause him to sit up as well. "Thank god, are you two alright?" a man was hovering over her clearly worried; there were several other people around as well. Emma looked over at Matthew and he looked to be in pretty bad shape and guessed that she was the same. Matthew was looking at her really weird and it was freaking her out. "What's wrong mat... I mean Kuro?" Matthew just opened his mouth and pointed at her. Emma looked down and soon realised what was wrong. She wasn't fifteen anymore. She was thirteen, and she could tell instantly as she was much undeveloped, definitely not what she was used to. "Great, just great what else didn't that knob tell us would happen" Emma started shouting and didn't realise that she was becoming weak, and that Matthew had fainted beside her. Just as Emma was about to faint she saw two people in the distance, one taller than the other and two little cubs walking alongside them. Then all went black... Again.

"Look she's waking up, let's hope it's for longer than last time" someone laughed at their own joke. Emma peeled her eyes open and felt weak, but not as weak as she did before. The first thing Emma saw was that she was in a hospital bed, and there was a man with White spiked up hair at the end of it. Emma looked around for her brother panicking a bit until she saw he was awake and in the bed next to hers, in their own room. "Are you ok Emiko?" Matthew asked with worry. "Yeah I'm fine Kuro, how do you feel" Emma asked. "Fine but I will be better when we find Akina". The White haired man stirred at this point and spoke, "well that's good because she is right here" and right on cue Lucy and Ryo walked into the room. Lucy walked over and hugged both Emma and Matthew as gently as she could, "I was so worried about you, we lost you on the way here and we couldn't do anything about it" Lucy said with a wink to let them know she would explain later.

"Were fine now Akina, we were as worried about you and you were of us, now I'm worried about kagemaru, where is he?" Emma looked around for him but could find him or murasakimaru either. Then Ryo spoke, "there fine, no need to worry, there just waiting outside as it's unsanitary for them to be in the hospital" Emma and Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed again. The White haired ninja, who now that she looked carefully had his headband over his left eye, spoke again, "now that everyone is ok and we are all reunited, can we get down to explaining why you here and how you got here? I mean we can't just let people go running around and we don't know anything about them, they could be spies, so please explain" and then he smiled. Emma knew exactly who it was, only kakashi would smile after saying that, and it caused everyone to get tenser because of it.

Lucy was about to start the explanation when another person burst into the room and pulled a thumbs up and posed. He had a bowl head cut and a green jump suit on. There was only one person this could be. Guy. "THE POWER OF YOUTH HAS ARRIVED" guy shouted to no one in particular. Kakashi was obviously annoyed at guys presence but hid it well. "So are they worthy contenders for the power of youth?" guy asked. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Kakashi calmly replied, "I haven't gotten any explanation yet, I was about to get one before you interrupted". Guy just smiled and said, "then carry on and let's hear the explanation of youth" kakashi face palmed and just looked at Lucy pleadingly.

So Lucy went on to explain how her whole clan was wiped out by some organisation that was tracking great power, and how mine and Matthews clan took her in, but a few weeks later are clan was also wiped out by the same organisation. With nowhere else to go we came here looking for shelter and help. "And that's how we ended up here, we just want somewhere to start over again" Lucy finished the story hoping it sounded convincing. Kakashi just looked at us all, and eventually said, "huh well, looks like you're in quite a predicament, I guess you will have to stay here then" he smiled at us and we smiled back happy that we were welcome. Kakashi carried on to say, "I presume that you do want to become ninja, if so then come to the orientation tomorrow at the academy and you will be placed into a team" and with that kakashi and guy left the room.

"Looks like everything is going fine so far children, I will leave you for now, but you will always be able to find me, good bye" and with that Ryo left as well. Lucy looked at the others and said, "Well looks like this is really happening hey" Emma replied, "yeah it is and it's amazing". Matthew just looked as if he was thinking of something and then said, "Hey guys were we going to stay?" Emma looked at Lucy and they were both clueless. "We will think of something don't worry". Lucy then looked at the others, leaned in and whispered; "from now we need to think of each other as Akina, Emiko and Kuro ok" the others nodded in agreement. "Ok now that's settled, why the hell have me and Emiko gotten younger?" it was true Lucy was also thirteen instead of fifteen, and even though they weren't as developed as they normally were, for two thirteen year olds they were quite developed.

Emiko thought it over for a minute then realised why they were younger. "It's because naruto and the others are either twelve or thirteen" Lucy remembered now, "oh yeah that right isn't it". Kuro was getting bored of sitting in bed and wanted to go exploring so got up grabbed his pack and said to the others, "who cares why, were here aren't we, let's go and explore" and he ran out of the room. "That boy can never sit still, come on let's go" Emiko laughed and both her and Akina grabbed there packs and ran out after Kuro. This was the beginning of one big adventure.


	2. A place to stay

**A/N: im really glad that everybody is enjoying this story, its been an idea i have had for a while, just didnt get around to uploading it. well not much else to say really, just sorry that it isnt as long as the other chapter, but dont worry my other chapters will be longer. i have a tendancy to write way to much than is necessary, but oh well i think its better when the chapters are longer, you get more for your waiting time, rather than waiting for ages for an update and the chapter is only 1000 words long. wow sorry went of on a rant there xD well enjoy and dont forget to review or comment, i thank everyone who did leave me a comment on the last chapter, it really does help with inspiration to carry on the story, again thank you. Disclaimer: i dont own anything to do with Naruto, just my characters and ideas.**

The ten-tails chosen three

Chapter 2 a place to stay

Once the three of them got outside they were reunited with kagemaru and Murasakimaru, who greeted there masters with licks and bites, then taking their places on their shoulders. As the three were walking they all soon realised how different they were. They were all shorted than they used to be, around five ft three, and their faces were less defined and had more puppy fat, but this would disappear soon with training. Kuro's voice was also higher than before and his body wasn't as toned, but this would also disappear over time so they didn't worry. After making sure they had all their stuff together, they went about the village getting familiar with what was where.

Emiko stopped suddenly, nearly causing Akina and Kuro to fall over. They were in the main street that went into the village, going towards the cliffs. "Look Akina it's the faces of the hokages" Emiko said while pointing up at the cliff face. The three of them marvelled at the amazing sight in front of them. "What's that over there?" Kuro questioned point at the dust cloud that was fast approaching them. As the dust cleared they could see an orange figure rocketing towards them. "Is that Naruto?" Akina asked, but before she could get a reply the figure ran into the three of them, throwing all of them to the ground.

"Hey watch it knob head!" Emiko shouted at the orange ninja, who was looking around suspiciously. "Sorry, sorry, I was in a rush trying to get away" the ninja said trying to get on his feet again. "Trying to get away from what, might I ask?" Akina said her patience growing thin. "oh nothing really, just a bad situation" Naruto mumbled quickly and tried to change the subject, "umm I notice that you three are new, my name's Naruto uzumaki and I'm going to be the next hokage, be..." before Naruto could finish Akina interrupted, "don't say it!" Akina said with such force that it caused Naruto to flinch, while Emiko and Kuro were dying to laugh.

"Ugh ok then, do you want me to show you round?" Naruto said confused and shocked. Kuro was still shaking from laughter and couldn't bring himself to talk, so Emiko answered, "Yeah that sounds great Naruto, by the way my name's Emiko, his name is Kuro, and hers is Akina". Naruto smiled and looked more relaxed now, until he saw two bright blue eyes staring at him from Emiko's shoulder. "What is that?" Naruto jumped back in fright. "It's kagemaru, he's my wolf cub" Emiko proclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emiko was petting his head when Naruto noticed another pair of eyes staring at him from Kuro's shoulder. "And that, is that a wolf as well?" Naruto didn't know what to do, he had only ever seen dog ninja, they were intimidating, but these two were even worse. "No Murasakimaru isn't a wolf, he's a panther" Kuro also said as if it was so obvious, whilst petting him.

Akina was getting really impatient now, she wanted to look around and explore. "Alright are we done introducing are selves, good then let's get going shall we" Akina proclaimed and walked of in the direction of the cliff. Emiko and Kuro looked at each other and laughed, it was so like Akina to do that, but poor Naruto didn't know what to do. "Come on let's go after her then" Emiko said following Akina. "Yeah come on Naruto, your meant to be showing us around" Kuro also followed suit. Naruto was speechless, but found himself laughing and running after them, just as he was about to catch up he whispered to himself, "Believe it".

Akina turned around swiftly and gave Naruto the death stare, "I heard that". Everyone was silent waiting for something to happen, and then Akina just turned around again and mumbled to herself whilst continuing to walk. The others breathed a sigh of relief and followed her, while Naruto pointed out major places.

It was getting late now and Naruto had only just finished the tour of the village and it was coming up to seven o'clock. Everyone was tired and hungry as they hadn't had anything to eat since getting there. Naruto was taking them down one of the many side streets and heard the rumbling of tummies screaming for food. "And this is Ichirakus, my favourite place in the whole village, because they sell my favourite food, ramen, and it's the best ramen around. I'm starving, who wants some?" Naruto said in delight waiting for an answer. "No Naruto, no ramen!" all three said in a sort of chant, they knew this would happen eventually.

Naruto was shocked, who didn't like ramen? "Why what's wrong? I like ramen, don't you like ramen?" Emiko and Kuro just sighed, knowing that Akina was going to rant at Naruto. "well we have never had ramen before Naruto, so we can't judge whether we like it or not, but the point is, just because you like ramen doesn't mean everyone does, and even if you like it doesn't mean you can eat it twenty four seven!" Akina trailed of trying to catch her breath. Naruto was quaking in his boots; he felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights, he didn't know what to do.

"Aww leave him alone Akina, he was only being polite, we are all hungry and Naruto knew this, he was only thinking of us" Kuro politely pointed out to Akina, trying to defend Naruto. Akina huffed, "fine let's have some stupid ramen" and she pulled the screen across and sat down at the stall. Naruto was relieved and breathed again; he and the others followed Akina.

"Four bowls of pork ramen please" Naruto asked the owner, who was an old man with short brown hair. He turned around to see who it was that had ordered, and when he saw the familiar blonde hair and orange jumpsuit, he smiled glad that it was one of his best customers. "Sure Naruto, coming right up" and the man turned around again and prepared the food. Naruto turned to the others and smiled, "don't worry this ramen is the best, you won't be disappointed" Akina just huffed and replied, "we'll see". Emiko and Kuro giggled at Akina's immature behaviour, Naruto giggled as well.

"So where are you staying at?" Naruto asked them with interest. They each looked at the others, at a loss for words, eventually Emiko answered, "Well actually, we don't have anywhere to go, you see we only just got here and don't really know how things work here" Emiko blushed with embarrassment.

Naruto just look at the three of them and blinked, "well why don't you come stay with me, there's enough room". Kuro looked delighted, "really Naruto, you will let us stay with you?" Naruto nodded his head with a smile, "yes this is great, we are gonna be best friends Naruto!" Kuro had jumped up and had started high fiving and fist bumping Naruto, who was laughing with so much joy, it was unbelievable.

Emiko and Akina were laughing as well; they had never seen Kuro so excited before. "Here ya go Naruto, four pork ramens, enjoy" the man passed out the ramen and Naruto gave him the coins to pay for the meals. "Thank you, dig in everyone" Naruto said and started devouring his ramen. The others looked at their bowls, then each other. It looked nice enough, best not let it go cold. So they each started to eat there ramen.

Naruto had soon finished his before any of the others could take more than four mouth fulls, and he was now watching them waiting to see if they like it. "Well do you like it?" Naruto asked waiting in anticipation. They all wore poker faces, not letting anything slip. Kuro spoke first, "this... Is... AMAZING! I love it Naruto, it's the best" Kuro then wolfed down the rest of his ramen, but left a bit for Murasakimaru to have, he also seemed to like it because he finished it quickly as well.

Emiko also looked pleased with her meal, "it is quite delicious Naruto, thank you for the meal" and Emiko so finished her meal and left some for kagemaru. Akina was the only one who didn't look absolutely pleased with the ramen.

"It's nothing special, just over sized pot noodle really, with real ingredients" Akina said half-heartedly. Everyone went silent; all you could hear was the wind blowing outside. The owner was giving Akina the death glare, how dare she say his ramen was 'nothing special'. Akina eventually looked up from her bowl and smiled, "however it is delicious, I really enjoyed it, thank you" Akina finished hers as well; the owner seemed happier and returned to work. Naruto was just beaming with joy; he bounced out of the stall and waited for the others, who emerged just seconds later.

"So are we going back to yours then Naruto?" Kuro asked while rubbing his eyes. They were all really tired and it only just hit them just how tired they really were. Naruto started walking down the street, the others following him. "Yeah, it's just this way, not far from here" Naruto turned his head to tell them and carried on walking. It only took them five minutes to get to Naruto's place.

When they got inside they saw that it wasn't exactly clean, and there really wasn't that much room, but they didn't care, at least they had somewhere to stay. Naruto turned on lights as he ran around trying to clean up as quickly as possible, "sorry about the mess" Naruto said embarrassed that his guests had to help him clean up. "it's ok Naruto, were happy to help" Kuro said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, and grabbed all the bin bags they had collected rubbish with, and took them to the tip outside, while the others got comfy in the living room. The living room wasn't small, but it wasn't big either, it was in-between. It was connected to an open kitchen, that had a small table in the middle so that people could to sit at it and eat their meals. There was a big comfy couch in the middle of the living area, just away from the kitchen; the wall opposite had a TV connected to it. There was also a hallway opposite the front door, leading to the downstairs bathroom and the stairs to take you up stairs to Naruto's room and the upstairs bathroom.

"You will have to sleep here, I have no other rooms, you can find sleeping bags in the cupboard over there" Naruto had just returned from outside, and was pointing to a cupboard near the hallway. Emiko walked over and opened the cupboard; she found three sleeping bags and gave them out to the others. Naruto started to blush and scratch his nose, while mumbling, "oh and girls, you can borrow some of my night shirts and pants if you want, it doesn't seem like you have a change of clothes".

Emiko and Akina started blushing as well realising what Naruto meant, they were very grateful that he was being a gentlemen about the situation. Kuro was completely clueless and just asked, "can I borrow some as well Naruto?". Naruto sweat dropped, this was just so awkward, "yeah sure Kuro, I will just go get them ok". Naruto then disappeared upstairs in search of night clothes.

"well that was awkward" Emiko said to Akina in a hushed voice, so Kuro didn't hear her. "yeah it was, we need to go shopping tomorrow and get all the things we need" Akina said whilst finding a good place to put her sleeping bag. Emiko nodded in agreement, pleased with the idea, "yeah first thing tomorrow me and you are going shopping".

Emiko put her sleeping bag next to Akina's and Kuro followed suit. Loud thuds could be heard coming from the stairs; no doubt it was Naruto running down them. "here you are" Naruto said while handing out the night clothes. Thankfully Naruto had chosen baggy clothing that wouldn't look too bad on the girls, but also wouldn't draw attention.

Kuro started changing as soon as he got his clothes as he was very tired. Naruto just laughed while shaking his head, he turned to the girls and asked, "is there anything else you need?" the girls both looked at each other and knew they both wanted to know the same thing. "what time do we need to be at the academy tomorrow?" Akina asked calmly.

Naruto thought for a moment then remembered, "I think we need to be there at nine o'clock, why?" Akina and Emiko smiled to themselves, "oh no reason, good night naruto". Emiko and Akina then went to the bathroom to get changed. Naruto just shrugged and went upstairs to bed.

Emiko and Akina were only in the bathroom for a few seconds, they emerged with their clothes in a pile in their arms, whilst wearing Naruto's night clothes. "this feels really weird" Emiko said climbing into her sleeping bag. Akina nodded in agreement, "yeah it does, can you believe this is happening!" Akina also got Into her climbing bag, Kuro was already asleep.

"I know it's amazing but it's real" Emiko said through a yawn, kagemaru then jumped down from her shoulder and snuggled into the sleeping bag as well. Emiko smiled at the sight of him sleeping, he was so peaceful. Emiko looked over at Kuro and she saw Murasakimaru was doing the same. "good night Emiko" Akina said through a yawn and lay down on her side, snuggling into the warm embraces of her sleeping bag, and closing her eyes.

In a matter of minutes Akina was asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily. Emiko smiled and lay down on her side as well, "yeah night Akina" Emiko pulled the covers right up to her neck and snuggled in, drifting into sleep. This was the first day of their lives as ninjas, and it was only uphill from here.


	3. Making friends is easy

**A/N: Im so so so so so sorry that I havent updated for ages, but i have had so much work to do in school and still do infact, but im getting back into a writting mood so will hopefully have some more chapters uploaded soon. but to make up for the long wait im going to update twice :) so enjoy it because its my little gift. Disclaimer: i dont own anything to do with Naruto, just my characters and ideas.**

The ten-tails chosen three

Chapter 3 making friends is easy

It was early hours of the morning and the sun was just peaking up over the horizon, its warm beams shining through the windows of Naruto's apartment and into the living room. Akina was sleeping in the direct path of the light beams, and they shone directly onto her face. The sudden increase of temperature made Akina shift and wake from her sleep; she was a very light sleeper. She sat up and stretched with a loud yawn, wiping her eyes of all the sleep.

Akina looked to her left to see if the others were awake or stirring from their sleep. It didn't surprise her to see that they were still fast asleep and snoring there heads of. Akina laughed to herself, not even an earthquake could wake up those two. Not bothering to be quiet, Akina got up and rolled up her sleeping bag and put it back in the cupboard where it came from. She then went to go get changed, washed up and other human necessities.

After washing up, brushing her teeth and getting dressed Akina looked in the mirror properly, and realised how weird it was that they were all younger than they should be, it would take some getting used to that's for sure. All thoughts were out of her head though when she left the bathroom and entered the living room, she realised she would have to wake up Emiko somehow if they were to go and get some more clothes and other such items that any girl would need. Akina walked over to Emiko and bent down, she shook her a bit but Emiko just snored louder and turned onto her other side. Akina shook her more forcefully this time, and Emiko did seem to stir a bit, but continued to sleep none the less.

Akina sighed, "What am I going to do with you" Akina grabbed the covers and flung them of Emiko, who shivered at the sudden cold but just brought her legs to her chest and continued to sleep. Akina was losing patience so just decided it was for Emikos own good, and she then went ahead and pinched Emikos arm quite hard, so as to make sure she would wake, and it seemed to do the trick. Emiko shot up grabbing her arm, "ow what was that for!" Emiko rubbed her wound and looked at Akina Angrily.

Akina just chuckled and walked over to the kitchen to make her and Emiko breakfast. "I did that to wake you up lazy bones, now come on go get dressed" Emiko got up and rolled her sleeping bag up and put it back in the cupboard, she walked over to the bathroom with a loud yawn, with all her stuff she would need to get ready for the day.

The smell of sizzling bacon and eggs hit Emiko as soon as she left the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. She wasted no time in getting her breakfast from Akina, which was absolutely delicious. She could get used to this. As they were eating there breakfast they thought over how great the day was going to be, as this was their first real day of being a ninja team and meeting everyone else. Emiko had a bad thought then, and Akina could tell straight away because she could see it in her face. Akina finished eating the bacon in her mouth and asked, "What's wrong? Did I not cook it right?"

Emiko swallowed the remaining food in her mouth and replied, "no it's not that, the food great Akina" and Emiko forced a smile to show her appreciation, however it didn't last long as her mind wandered to her thought again. Akina knew something was wrong and wouldn't let it go, "then what is wrong? Come on you can tell me" Akina looked at Emiko with a large smile that said she could help, Emiko sighed in defeat and said, "well I just thought how we are going to meet everyone today, they don't know we know them so we need to act oblivious and also what if they don't like us?" Emiko's voice started to sound panicky towards the end and her breath was getting more laboured. Akina got up and walked over to Emiko and started rubbing her back to try and calm her down, it worked instantly because Emiko relaxed more and her breathing was returning to normal. It was a good job that Akina knew how to calm Emiko down, otherwise that would have been scary.

"Don't worry everything will be ok, there's no need to work yourself up about it. Besides everyone will like you, you're a very likeable person, just say something funny and you will have them hanging on your little finger" Akina said to Emiko with pride I'm her tone, this helped a lot as Emiko completely relaxed and smiled widely up at Akina.

"thank you, I don't know what came over me, but I needed that, and anyway even if no one likes me I still have you and Kuro" and Akina added, "and Naruto" Emiko laughed, "yes and Naruto" Akina then walked back over to her place at the kitchen table, she had finished her breakfast so washed her plate in the sink and left it on the drying rake. She looked over at Emiko who had also just finished her breakfast, and was walking over with her plate. Emiko was about to wash it herself when Akina took it from her and washed it, like hers and put it next to her plate on the drying rake.

They both walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. Kuro, Murasakimaru and kagemaru were all still fast asleep, even with the smell of bacon still thick in the room. They could also hear Naruto snoring loudly from upstairs. They both looked at each other and laughed, and even that didn't stir them. It looked like it was going to be easy living at Naruto's. Akina got up and grabbed hers and Emiko's rucksacks, she also grabbed some money from the table with a note next to it saying, 'just in case you need to go get anything, Naruto' he must of got up in the night and placed it there while they were asleep. It was a good job as well, Akina and Emiko had some money, but not enough to get everything they needed, so this helped a lot. They would need to thank him when they got back.

Akina looked at Emiko, "are you ready to go then?" Emiko nodded her head, "yeah ready when you are" Akina smiled, "ok let's go then" and they both walked out the door and into the village.

Khonaha was quite lovely in the early morn, the sunlight rejected of all the widows and made the streets glow, and the air was also warm and damp giving it a homely feel. Akina and Emiko had walked around for a bit before going to the shops, taking in all the beauty. They hadn't realised how early it was, it was only six o'clock when they had taken their second walk around the village, and so decided to go to the shops so they could get back and make sure Kuro and Naruto got up and ready to go the academy later. When they went around the next corner they saw the shop they were looking for, they also saw what looked like an argument in the making. A pink haired girl was talking to a blonde haired girl outside a flower shop, and they both knew instantly who they were.

As they walked over Emiko was the first to hear the commotion due to her knew ears, but it also wasn't long until Akina could hear the argument, Sakura and Ino were throwing insults back and forth at each other. "billboard brow, you wouldn't have a chance with saskue" Ino said loudly with an evil tone, Sakura looked hurt but said back, "oh yeah Ino pig, well I have more of a chance than you do" and Sakura stuck her Tongue out at Ino, who copied her.

They were now both giving each other evils. They walked over to the shop to see what they could do, but before they could even introduce themselves, Sakura turned around and growled with anger, "what do you want!" Akina and Emiko were taken back, they didn't expect this kind of behaviour. Akina said back calmly, "we just came over to see if we could help in anyway" Emiko nodded in agreement, and Ino looked a bit pleased at this, however Sakura just looked even more angry.

"Well it has nothing to do with you, does it you nosey cow!" Sakura shouted angrily at Akina, who looked as if she had walked into a wall. She was so shocked. Akina got her voice back seconds later though and replied, "hang on just a minute, we came over here to help you, but if you are going to talk to us like that then you can stuff it where the sun don't shine" Sakura just huffed and laughed, "oh yeah bet you couldn't do anything, I bet your worse than Naruto!" Sakura had crossed the line this time, Akina was upset now, she was upset because Naruto was her friend and she didn't like it when people picked on her friends, but also because she knew that Naruto was quite bad at what he did in the beginning of his career, and she was just told she was worse.

Akina looked like she was going to cry, and Emiko wasn't going to stand by and watch when someone hurt her friend like that. Emiko started shouting angrily at Sakura, "how dare you say that, How do you know how good Akina is at something? Hey how? You don't that's why you can't comment, also we just came over to see if we could help you too in anyway, see if we could help everyone be happy, but you don't want that do you, you just want everyone to be miserable, so guess you got what you wanted but it's a bit different, you're the miserable one when we have all made a new friend!" Emiko finished panting for breath, her voice had started to sound really angry towards the end, sort of like a wolfs when it was ready for a fight. Ino was looking shocked at the whole situation, it had only just hit her that these two girls were sticking up for her, and have just said are now friends with her.

Sakura also looked shocked, she wasn't expecting the other girl to react like that, and she didn't expect her to be that scary either. She hadn't noticed before but the girl had fangs poking out of her mouth, and when she shouted they glistened in the light, as if warning everyone they were dangerous, also her eyes got angrier and angrier, where she should of had pupils she had slits and they got thinner and thinner. Sakura was actually shaking and had to calm herself before she replied. Taking a deep breath she looked the mysterious girl in the eyes and said, "Oh and as if I care if I have you for a friend anyway, dog breath!"

Emiko was full of rage, and was about to call Sakura some choice words, had she not been interrupted when she opened her mouth. "hey that was a bit un called for, wasn't it Sakura?" they all turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a young boy with scruffy brown hair, and a cream jacket, there was also a small white dog at his feet.

he walked over to the four girls, and glared at Sakura, "so have you got anything else to say?" the boy said with a growl, Emiko noticed he had fangs and fang tattoos on both his cheeks, his eyes were also slits instead of pupils, she knew who he was. Sakura realised her defeat and sighed, "No I was just leaving actually, see you later at the academy" Sakura said with disgust and walked of. When she was out of sight, kiba turned to the three girls and smiled, "are you ok, Sakura isn't normally that bad, she must of been in a bad mood. Oh and by the way I'm kiba"

Emiko and Akina smiled back at him, Akina got her voice back now and said, "Yeah were fine, her barks bigger than her bite really" and kiba laughed at this, it was clearly aimed at two people there. Ino smiled as well and said happily, "thanks for sticking up for me, sakura can be a real pain sometimes, I'm glad you came when you did, I hope we can be good friends" Akina smiled widely, "yeah sure we will, I can tell that we will have a lot in common, and my name is Akina, and hers is Emiko" Ino smiled again and replied, "I'm Ino, so are you going the academy later, I haven't seen you before are you new?". Emiko nodded, "yeah were new in town but we will be going the academy later" Ino was gleaming with joy, "oh that's cool well we will see you there, won't we kiba" Ino nudged kiba in the side to get a response from him, but kiba was preoccupied with something else.

Kiba was too busy studying Emiko, she was like no other girl he had seen before. She was just like someone from his clan but also different in some way. She has all the same features, fangs, claws, eyes and also had that rough animal look, however looked delicate and fragile. She had long brown hair that brought out her bright green eyes, and kiba wanted to look at them for as long as he could. He had completely zoned out by the time Ino nudged him and it made him jump out of his skin, and nearly stand on akimaru. "What, what's wrong" kiba was blushing madly.

Ino just sighed, "I said we will see them later won't we" kiba looked back up his face crimson red, "yea we will". Akina and Emiko smiled at their two new friends, happy that they were fitting in already. Akina looked at the time and cursed, "Shit! We need to get to the shops then get back and make sure Kuro and Naruto are ready" Akina then grabbed Emiko by the wrist and dragged her towards the shop next door. Emiko turned her head and shouted, "bye see you later" and she ran with Akina into the shop. Ino smirked at kiba, who was still looking in the direction the girls had run of in. "so made some new friends hey kiba" Ino said slyly waiting for kibas reaction.

It took some time for him to catch on to what Ino was saying, but he got it in the end and just simply said, "I don't know what you mean" Ino laughed and said, "yeah whatever you say kiba, but I will say one thing, just go and talk to her later, it might pay of" and Ino walked into the flower shop, leaving kiba there to think about what he would do.


	4. Team 11

**A/N: as promised here is the 4th chapter, please enjoy it :) Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with Naruto, just my characters and ideas.**

The ten-tails chosen three

Chapter 4 team 11

Akina and Emiko had just got back to Naruto's apartment, and where sat on the couch with their rucksacks making sure they had everything they needed for the day. They had just got back from the shops after getting some new pyjamas, toiletries and some food. They had woken up Kuro and Naruto as soon as they got back, as it was nearly half seven and they only had an hour and a half to get to the academy on time. Kuro and Naruto were currently getting ready for the day, while the girls sat waiting for them. Kagemaru and Murasakimaru were curled up on the floor asleep.

"Come on guys hurry up, we want to get there early so we can introduce are self's" Akina shouted up to the lads upstairs in Narutos room. Kuro shouted down, "We won't be a second, just hang on". Emiko sighed and shook her head, "she knew this would happen. It was the exact same as what would happen when her and Kuro used to get ready for school. She would always be ready, waiting for Kuro, and they would only just make it before the bell. Well it won't happen this time. She would make sure of it. Akin sighed clearly impatient, and was about to get up and scream up to the lads, when they both came bounding down the stairs.

Naruto was fixing his hip pouch, and Kuro shoving his pack on. "It's about time you two!" Akina said, getting up from the couch and heading for the door. "Were sorry, we were looking for Naruto's headband" Kuro explained, while Naruto looked embarrassed. Emiko started giggling, and went over to wake up kagemaru, who stretched and yawned before climbing up to Emiko's shoulder. Murasakimaru did the same with Kuro. Akina looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was quarter to eight, "aghh come on stop dawdling we need to get going" and with that Akina rushed out of the door. The others just looked at each other and smiled at her impatience. They all followed suite and went after her.

"This is going to be great! Just think soon we are going to be official ninjas!" Naruto was saying with excitement, he was bouncing around he was that excited. Akina sweet dropped and Emiko and Kuro were laughing. They had gotten to the academy and were now stood outside, looking up at the building. It was now quarter past eight, if they wanted to introduce themselves, they would have to get a move on. Emiko started walking towards the entrance, "come on guys let's go inside" and everyone followed behind.

It didn't take them long to find where the classroom was, that they would be sorted into teams. This was mostly because Emiko and Kuro could hear Sakura and Ino arguing as soon as they entered the building. As they rounded the corner they all saw Sakura and Ino outside in the hallway, they were arguing about sasuke. Again. Akina was getting sick of Sakura, already, so she stormed over and was getting ready for a fight. The others followed quickly, so as to stop her if she went too far.

"Just shut up Ino pig, you're so stupid sometimes, how could anyone like you go out with sasuke?" Sakura was saying to Ino with disgust, Ino was furious, she was about to argue back, when she was interrupted by Akina. "Listen up Sakura if you don't stop having ago at Ino all the time, so help me I will.." Akina started getting angrier and angrier by the second. Sakura said back calm and cool, "you will what, what will you do?" and in that second Emiko appeared behind Akina, and Sakura regretted her actions immediately. Emiko snarled, "You will have to deal with me, that's what will happen" and Emiko was still growling as Sakura backed away into the classroom, an took her seat.

Akina looked over to Emiko, she was still growling, her eyes were thin and she was in a fighting stance, shoulders forward and hands in tight fists. Akina didn't know how to calm her down, she had never seen her like this before, but just as she was about to say something. A dark figure came swooping out of the room and went over to Emiko. The figure went behind her and held her close, and whispered something in her ear. Emiko calmed down instantly, and everyone saw that the figure was in fact Kiba. He backed away from Emiko and joined the group so everyone could see him properly, he then faced Emiko and asked with worry, "Are you ok now Emiko, did anyone hurt you, because if they did I will rip them to shreds"

Everyone looked shocked at how worried Kiba was about Emiko, they all knew that he was there friend and it was fine to be worried about your friend, but for him to be that worried, then he must like her more than a friend. Only Ino really understood how Kiba felt about Emiko, because she had been friends with him since they were younger, and she had seen him when he cared for someone, and this defiantly showed that he cared for Emiko. The only one who didn't see anything wrong or weird about it was, Emiko. She just looked at Kiba and smiled, "that's ok Kiba, I'm fine, plus I would of ripped them to shreds myself" kagemaru barked in agreement.

Everyone sweet dropped. How clueless can you be? Well obviously Emiko could be very clueless. They all giggled at the awkward situation and went into the classroom. It was quite a large room, with several rows of desks, which were separate from each other, with a column at either side and one in the middle. They could seat three people per desk, so Kiba went back to his seat next to two other people, while Ino sat in front with her other friends. Naruto had disappeared somewhere, but they guessed that he was probably talking to Sakura. They were right.

It didn't matter though, because Ino was introducing them to her friends. Ino gestured to her left, "guys this is choji, choji this is Akina, Emiko and Kuro" all three of them said "hi" at the same time, choji was eating some crisps, and said hi between bites. Ino sighed, and turned to her right, "and this is shikamaru, shikamaru this is Akina, Emiko and Kuro" shikamaru sighed, "hi, god this is such a drag, why did I have to wake up so early" they all said hi again and Ino then focused back on them.

Ino said with a smile, "So you guys excited?" they all smiled back and Kuro said bouncing on his toes, "yeah this is so cool!" Ino giggled, "yeah it is, but not as cool as having you all as friends" they were all flattered and blushed. Akina said, "aww thanks Ino I'm glad you are friend to, I can't wait for us to get to know each other" Ino nodded, "yeah same here, but I also know someone who is very glad that you are his friend, and one of you in particular" Ino smirked and Akina and Kuro caught on straight away, but Emiko had no idea what she was on about.

"What do you mean Ino?" Emiko asked. They all sweet dropped and Ino just said, "Just go talk to Kiba ok" Emiko smiled and nodded, "ok I will". So Emiko walked to the next desk up, while the others were watching her every move. Kiba was talking to a girl with short dark hair, which had a purple gleam to it, they all knew she was hinata. "So then when Sakura had insulted her I just had to step in and defend her" Kiba was explaining to hinata. He knew he could tell her because she was good at keeping secrets, plus she was shy so he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Hinata nodded, "so it sounds like you like her then?" Kiba blushed and replied, "Well, yeah I guess" Hinata looked in front of her and gasped, "well get ready because she's coming this way".

Kiba shot up instantly, and saw that Hinata was right, Emiko was coming straight this way. What should he do, what should he say, Kiba was panicking and going bright red. Emiko was over in a few seconds, "hi Kiba, who's this?" Kiba stumbled over his words, "this is Hinata, Hinata this is Emiko". Hinata smiled at Emiko, "hi" Emiko smiled, "hi, any friend of Kiba is a friend of mine, we should hang out soon" Hinata blushed, "yeah s sure". Emiko brought her attention back to Kiba, who was getting redder by the minute, this could possibly be because Emiko was leaning on the desk by her arms, and because of this her chest was rather exposed, not properly by skin, but her top was tight enough for Kiba's imagination to go wild.

Emiko noticed that Kiba had gone red and was stiff, Emiko asked concerned, "are you ok Kiba, are you hot you look a bit red?". Kiba thought to himself, 'I'm not hot, but you are... WAIT WHAT THE HELL KIBA?' he mentally kicked himself so he wouldn't say something he would live to regret, "I'm fine, it's just a bit warm in here that's all" Emiko smiled glad that Kiba was ok and not ill or something. Akimaru jumped down from Kiba's head and walked over to Emiko, he started sniffing her hand then licked it showing it was ok for her to pet him. Kiba was shocked, Akimaru wasn't that friendly with anyone but him, must be because he can tell how Kiba feels about her.

Kagemaru jumped down from Emiko's shoulder and started playing with Akimaru. Emiko giggled at the sight as did Hinata. Kiba melted at the sound of her laugh, it was the best sound in the world, and he never wanted it to stop. He jumped when Emiko nudged his shoulder to get his attention, he had zoned out again. "Hey Kiba there going to put us in teams soon, so I'm going to sit with Akina and Kuro, see you later ok". Kiba just nodded to her when she left with Kagemaru, and Hinata looked over at him and said, "well s she seems n nice". Kiba nodded again, at a loss for words.

"She's coming back, quick turn around and act normal" Ino said hurriedly. Once Emiko got back and was sat next to Akina, Akina asked, "So what happened then?" Emiko looked over to see two very curious girls that were on the edges of their seats, and a very uncomfortable Kuro. Emiko said simply, "well we just talked and Kiba introduced me to Hinata, that's all, why what was meant to happen?". The girls face palmed, and sighed, Akina said, "Oh nothing, just asking, anyway the teacher should be here soon". As if on cue there was a poof of smoke at the front of the classroom, and Iruka sensei was in its place.

"alright quiet down now, I'm going to announce the teams and then you will go off with your team and get to know each other, learn your strengths and weaknesses, and then tomorrow you will meet up with your team leaders" everyone was hanging on Iruka's every word, this was what they had been waiting for their whole lives, and it was about to happen. "Team 7, Naruto Usumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchia" Naruto cheered at having Sakura in his team, and Sakura cheered at having Sasuke on her team, Naruto was upset that he was on his team, he hated him.

"team 8, Hinata Huyga, Kiba inuzuka and shino aburame" Kiba was devastated, he had hoped that he would of been on mikes team, get to know her, looks like it would be more difficult for him now. Hinata also looked upset, mostly because she had wanted to go with Naruto, she had always liked him, but he never seemed to notice, Kiba could relate to that and that's why he and Hinata were good friends an how he could talk so openly with her about this.

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi" Shikamaru sighed, "Oh what a drag, Ino you better not talk about Sasuke all the time" but Ino wasn't listening she was arguing with Sakura, about how she should be with Sasuke. Iruka looked over in their direction, "hey you two quiet down I'm not finished yet" they both stoped instantly and listen to Iruka.

"And finally team 11, Akina Gosuto, Emiko tsuki-ju and Kuro tsuki-ju" the three of them looked at each other, they had expected as much. Iruka coughed, "well then that's that, go and get to know each other, the proper thing starts tomorrow" and with that he disappeared. Akina looked at Emiko, "so what do we do know?" Emiko replied, "I don't know, should be go around the village for a bit?" Kuro spoke up, "yeah we could go look for a training spot". Before anyone could reply to Kuro, all three of them heard a voice in their minds. It was ryo. "I believe that's a very good idea Kuro, I would like you three to go to the waterfall on the other side of the village, that will be are training spot and where I will meet you every day for missions and other such tasks. I will be there waiting for you, so we can talk about what's happened to you in a bit more depth".

Ryo's voice faded on the last word and the three felt as if a weight had been lifted from them. Emiko looked at the others and said, "Shall we get going then?" Akina stood up and replied, "yes let's" and with that Kuro jumped up and ran to the door and shouted, "Come on then let's go!". He ran off with the girls soon following behind.


	5. Friends on a date!

**A/N: yes im back, sorry for not updating in so long but I had exams, appointments and proms to go to as well as spending time with my family now that were all off school and work. now that im off school and have come back from my dads I have more time to myself to write my stories, so I will be able get my Naruto mood on :) I already have the next chapter written out, im just checking it over so it should be up before the end of the week. after that though I don't know when I will be able to update, but I will make sure to get another chapter up before the 23rd which is when I get my exam results :) enough about me, please enjoy the chapter with my apologise for my absence.**

The ten-tails chosen three

Chapter 5 friends on a date?!

Kuro was racing of ahead of the girls, and was half way down the street, mingled in with the crowd. Akina and Emiko would have lost sight of him if it wasn't for Murasakimaru on his shoulder. Akina looked over at Emiko and asked, "So what do you think Ryo is going to talk to us about?" Emiko shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he is going to tell us what we can actually do with these powers we have, because we don't really know what we can do yet do we". Akina nodded in agreement, they knew that they had powers, and they knew the basics of what they could. Like Emiko and Kuro had enhanced senses, fangs and claws and all that, she Akina controlled shadows, but she didn't know what that meant yet, so hopefully Ryo would explain to them.

They were just passing the flower shop Ino's mother ran, when Akina saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked in the direction of the alley next to the shop. There was nothing there. But she could have sworn she saw something flash through there, like a figure their height, with a smaller figure following behind. Akina smirked, 'that sneaky dog' she thought, 'he's following us, no doubt he's dragged the rest of his team along to. No matter I can have fun with this'.

Emiko stopped looking at Kuro for a second to see if Akina was ok because she hadn't said anything for a while, but when she looked to her side Akina wasn't there. Then Emiko realised that she couldn't smell her as much as before and kicked herself for not realising sooner. Emiko could smell that she was close by, she turned around and Akina was walking back to her with a massive smirk pasted on her face. Emiko asked, "What happened, why did you stop?" Akina replied coolly, "oh nothing just admiring the flowers, but I want to ask you something" Akina waited for Emiko to ask her because Akina knew Emiko was impatient so it made everything even better for what Akina was going to do.

Kiba was now hiding in the next alley after the flower shop, since his cover was nearly blown in the last one. He didn't know if Akina has seen him or not, but he would soon know because he could hear what they were saying there were he was. He had wanted to follow Emiko's team in hopes of finding out more about her, Hinata was more than willing to help him, and Shino wasn't bothered so he tagged along anyway.

Emiko was getting annoyed now because Akina had deliberately not asked her then to make her wait, "what do u want to ask?" Akina smirked even more, "well I wanted to ask you, do you smell anything in this area that you smelt this morning, you know around the time Ino and Sakura had that argument?". 'Shit!' Kiba cursed in his head, he had forgotten that Emiko had enhanced senses like him, which included smell. If she smelt him he would be found out and he would be so embarrassed. But first he listened in to see what she said back.

Emiko smelled the air and thought for a minute, she couldn't smell anything that was vastly different, but to be honest all she could smell was the flowers. They were so overpowering, so she walked forward away from the shop, and stood close to the house next to it, that was close to the next alleyway.

Now that she could actually smell something other than flowers, she again smelled the air and there was one smell that stood out, it was a damp, dirt smell but also smelled of fur, it was like an animal kind of smell. Emiko recognised it but where from? Akina was smirking more than ever because she could see that her friend had smelled exactly what she had wanted her to, and was figuring out what it was.

Kiba was shitting himself now, Emiko was basically on top of him, the only reason she hadn't found him already was because she didn't really know his smell properly. Akimaru was keeping really quiet because he knew how bad the situation was. Kiba just hoped that she didn't know.

Emiko gave up, she recognised the smell, and it had defiantly been there this morning, but she didn't know what it was. "Sorry I don't know Akina, why should I?" Akina kept smiling and sighed, oh well she can still mess with Kiba's head though, "I was just wondering because I smelled something and couldn't remember where from, but its ok" Emiko smiled at her friend and they carried on walking, Kuro had disappeared by now. Kiba was absolutely relieved, that would have been awkward. He carried on following them so he could hear them.

Emiko said casually, "I liked the smell though, it was relaxing and just smelled nice" Akina smiled and replied, "oh so you liked the smell did you, that's interesting" Emiko was confused, "why is that interesting?" Akina just smiled, "no reason, it just is". They rounded the corner of the street and could see the waterfall, Ryo was sat on a big boulder, with Kuro next to him. Kiba was speechless, she liked the way he smelled, he had no idea why that made him feel so tingly and as if he was full of butterflies, but it did, maybe he actually had a chance after all. He and Akimaru then disappeared and re-joined their team.

Akina and Emiko had just reached the boulder that Ryo and Kuro were waiting for them on. "It's about time, you two were so slow" Kuro said with impatience and exaggeration. Akina replied, "well sorry that were not all like Naruto, and like to run everywhere" Emiko laughed at Akina's joke and Kuro just huffed at her. Ryo looked at the three of them and said in his majestic voice, "ah good were all here, now we can begin the discussion. First of I would like to say, all three of you are showing signs that I have indeed chosen the right people for this job." Kagemaru and murasakimaru both barked in unison, agreeing to what had been said.

Ryo nodded, "yes, but know I want to know what are your questions and I will do my best to answer them" they all thought for a minute, what did they actually want to know? Akina was the first to think of something, "What can we actually do?" Ryo replied, "Well I know that each of you have your own unique Justus, and you can also do normal Justus that any ninja could use, but other than that I have no idea. You each have a part of my power, and I am a tailed beast, so you could possibly have powers similar to jinchuriki"

They all gasped. If it was true that they could have powers similar to a jinchuriki, then they would have to be very careful, if it was anything like Naruto or Garra, then they would have to watch there temper and not get to angry. They couldn't think of anything else to ask, nothing proper anyway. Kuro asked, "Is there anything else we need to know that's important?" Ryo replied, "No nothing of great importance that you won't discover on your own, but I will say this, be prepared when we start training because it won't be anything like everyone else's training" they all nodded.

Ryo smiled, he was looking behind them at something and said, "looks like it's time to end this little session" Ryo stood up, and the three of them were confused Kuro asked, "why, what's wrong?" Ryo replied, "No reason it's just you have company" and Ryo disappeared after he finished talking, leaving the three of them to turn around and see what he meant. Kiba hadn't expected them to turn round so suddenly as it looked like they were discussing important matters. So when they all turned around and stared at him he was taken back and jumped out of his skin.

Emiko smiled, "look it's Kiba, and Akimaru, oh look it's Hinata as well, and Shino, we should shout them over" Akina smirked, this would be fun, "yeah I agree, hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino come over here" Akina shouted to them. Kiba was going red again, what the hell was he going to do or say, he was bound to make a fool of himself. It didn't help that Akina clearly knew how he felt and was trying to tell Emiko with hints. Hinata could see how nervous Kiba was, and tried to calm him down, "k Kiba it will b be ok, t trust me, j just be y yourself, y you're not n normally like this". She was right, he wasn't normally like this, he was normally really boisterous and not shy at all. But this was different he couldn't help himself, she just made him nervous, with her big green eyes and hypnotic voice.

Kiba was crimson red by the time they had gotten to the boulder. Akina smirked and said, "Hey why don't we all sit down and get to know each other". They all sat by the boulder resting in the sun, it was nice to relax like that, it almost felt normal as if they had done it loads, they finally felt like they fitted in. Akina broke the silence and said, "Sooo if you didn't already know, me Emiko and Kuro are new in the village, is there anything you would like to tell us or show us?". Hinata oddly spoke first and with confidence, "well you've probably seen most of the village already, but there's always the training grounds, and the hokages building, oh and the bath house, and there's also the library, and that new building they just finished, I think it's the cinema or something".

Emiko smiled and went and sat in between Hinata and Kiba and said, "Wow that's cool, I can tell me and you are going to be best friends" Hinata blushed, "yeah e Emiko I hope so". Kuro agrees, "Yeah that's all sounds so cool, we will have to check it out" Akina nodded her head, but was too busy concentrating on what Kiba was doing. He was staring at Emiko, he had probably zoned out again. Akina smirked and said, "hey Kiba do you know of anything else we'd be interested in?". Everyone looked at Kiba and he jumped again, not concentrating.

Kiba blushed as he thought of something to say to impress everyone, and Emiko in particular. Akimaru nudged his hand and Kiba understood instantly. "well since Emiko and Kuro each have cubs, you both might be interested in visiting my clans kennels, you see my clan uses dogs as weapons and there are partners as well, so I assumed that you were the same" Kiba said with a smile, finally getting some confidence, but when no one said anything he started to blush again. Emiko turned to Kiba smiled and said, "That sounds great Kiba, can we go now?" and Emiko grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him to his feet, and didn't let go of his hand, waiting to be showed the way.

Kiba was blushing madly now, he coughed trying to get his voice back and said, "Sure let's go, it's this way" he made no attempt to let go of Emikos hand but also didn't stop her from letting go, which she didn't. Kuro followed behind with Akimaru, Kagemaru and murasakimaru. Akina started laughing and Hinata giggled as well, Shino understood as well but showed no emotion. Akina said, "you know she's gonna drive him crazy, because she won't realise that he likes her until he says something" Hinata replied, "I know she seems like that sort of person, but don't worry Kiba will find a way of telling her". Akina nodded and said, "Well looks like I'm gonna head back, unless you want to hang out and talk?" Hinata looked at her feet and said, "Urmm ok do you want to get something to eat?" Akina nodded, "Yeah I'm starving".

"I had loads of fun Hinata, we need to do this again sometime" Akina said as she was about to go down the street that would take her to Narutos apartment, which really was hers as well now since she, Emiko and Kuro were living there now. Hinata nodded, a blush on her cheeks and said, "Yeah it was f fun, well see you t tomorrow then a Akina". Just as Hinata was about to turn around Akina brought her into a friendly hug goodbye, Akina let go and said, "Yeah see you tomorrow Hinata, bye" and she turned and started walking to the apartment. Hinata smiled and she walked home as well, looks like she was making some new friends.

Akina really did have a great time, first they had gone for something to eat at Hinata's favourite restaurant, and then they just walked and talked about things, until they ended up outside the flower shop, and Ino came out and she joined in the conversation. Then Ino invited them inside and they went up to her room and talked about how excited they were about tomorrow, and Ino somehow brought the subject onto Kiba and his little crush, and then developed into asking if they had any crushes. It basically turned into a Sasuke conversation in which both Hinata and Akina felt awkward in.

Somehow they broke free and were roaming the streets again until they realised it had gone dark, so they had to leave their separate ways. For now. As Akina was opening the front door, she realised how tired she was, she was out of energy from walking around all day, and it was time to relax. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the couch and fell on to it, sinking in and getting comfy. She was just about to fall asleep when the front door burst open, and a very angry ninja walked in.

Naruto slammed the door shut and stomped in, and screamed in frustration. Akina covered her ears and when he had stopped shouted at him, "What the hell was that for you idiot!" she had gotten up and walked over to him. Naruto looked angry, but when he saw Akina he calmed a bit and looked sorry, he hadn't realised she was there. "I'm sorry about that I'm just so angry" Naruto said through gritted teeth. Akina was annoyed, she was just relaxed as well, "well what are you so angry about?" she asked with genuine concern despite her annoyance. Naruto walked over to the couch and plopped onto it, "it's stupid Sasuke, he thinks he's so perfect and better than everyone, and everyone likes him even Sakura, what does she see in him anyway?!"

Naruto's anger had subsided, now he just sounded really upset. Akina hated it when her friends were upset, but for some reason she felt more bad that Naruto was upset, than she has ever felt for a friend before. She didn't think anything of it, just that she needed to cheer him up. Akina walked over and sat next to him on the couch, she put her hand on his arm, and noticed just how toned Naruto was for his age. Naruto looked at her hand then at her face, and Akina simply said, "Well you still have me". Akina smiled at him, and Naruto realised just how amazing her smile was, it warmed him up from the inside out, and made all his former thoughts melt away.

Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful Akina looked before, it was probably because he was to focused on Sakura, but Akina was much more beautiful than Sakura or anyone he had ever seen before. All of his feelings for Sakura disappeared and were replaced with feelings for Akina. He moved his hand so he could hold hers that was on his arm, and looked straight into her eyes and said, "Yeah, I still have you". If this was anyone else Akina would have pulled her hand away and slapped them, but with Naruto it felt normal, and she didn't want him to let go of her. What was she saying, it was only Naruto for Christ sake, but it felt good. Did she like Naruto?

Before she could think more on the subject, he dropped her hand and stood up, Akina was shocked from the sudden movement, and just stayed sat on the couch. Naruto walked over to the kitchen table and picked up his things, wallet, keys and phone and put them in his pouch. He then walked back over to the couch and asked Akina, "So where are Emiko an Kuro?". Akina thought for a minute because she was still thinking about what had just happened, then she remembered, "They went with Kiba to see his clan's kennels, why?". Naruto smiled at Akina and replied, "oh just because I'd feel bad if I took you to dinner and they could join us" Naruto held out his hand in front of Akina, waiting for her to take it.

She didn't hesitate in taking his hand and being pulled up from the couch, and before she knew it they were already out the door and down the street, all the while holding Narutos hand. Akina started blushing, not really knowing how to react or what to do. Before she could do anything however Naruto asked, "So where would you like to go, it's your choice". Akina looked around, she hadn't realised but Naruto had taken her down a street that was filled with restaurants and other eateries. They all looked so good an Akina didn't know how to choose. In the end she chose the one that looked like it wasn't to full and wasn't to empty, which was a good sign the food was good, but she also didn't want to wait for ages for her food, so the lack of people was also good.

Akina pointed at the restaurant with the picture of a moon on it, the sign read 'nights delight' Akina asked, "can we go there Naruto, it looks really nice, not to many people but enough for the food to be good, and it doesn't look to rowdy, so we can talk". Naruto nodded, "ok let's go there then". Naruto still holding Akina's hand, walked over to the entrance, with Akina closer to Naruto than she was before, because it was a bit cold out. Or was it because of that at all?

Naruto held the door open to let Akina in, and then they walked over to the sign that read, 'wait here to be seated'. They only waited a few seconds before a waitress came over, she recognised Naruto straight away and said, "oh hi Naruto, haven't seen you in here for a while, what brings you here?" before Naruto could answer her, she noticed Akina and how they were holding hands and she quickly said, "oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there, are you taking your friend here on a date Naruto?" Akina blushed deeply and looked down a bit so she didn't have to look at the waitresses face. Naruto replied a bit nervous, "uh yeah something like that, look TenTen you couldn't get us a table could you?" Akina shot her head up straight away and looked at Naruto. A date! She didn't know if this was really good or a big mistake.

Tenten could see that they were both really nervous and embarrassed about it all, so she tried to be really nice and watch what she said from now on. "yeah sure Naruto, come right this way" and TenTen took them to the other side of the restaurant, and sat them at a table next to a window, that looked out onto the forest and the moon could be seen shining brightly against the clear dark sky.

Tenten handed them menus and asked, "So while you two decide on what you're going to have, shall I get you some drinks?" Naruto nodded and replied, "Yeah ok, I will have some sangaria, what about you Akina?" Naruto looked over at her, and she was still blushing, she looked at the menu and saw that sangaria was a tea based soft drink, it sounded nice enough, "I'll have the same thanks". Tenten nodded and said, "Ok I will be back with your drinks in a minute, then I will take your order". Tenten disappeared in seconds, leaving Naruto and Akina alone.

Akina was starting to relax now, that it was just the two of them. She looked over at Naruto and he was looking right at her, again if it was anyone else she would have thought it was weird, but she just smiled back. Naruto eventually broke the eye contact and looked down at the menu an asked, "so what do you want to eat then?". Akina looked up and down the menu, at the starters, the mains and the desserts until she had decided exactly what she wanted. Just as she was about to tell him, she realised that she might be being a bit greedy, because he was going to pay for it all. She got really nervous then and started blushing again.

Naruto looked over to see what was taking so long and saw how bad Akina looked. Concerned he asked, "What's wrong Akina, you don't look so good?". Akina looked up and said in a small voice, "I'm fine, I'm just wondering are we just having a main or..." Akina was getting really embarrassed and Naruto thought it looked really cute, but he also didn't like her to suffer, so he replied, "don't worry about it, I said I was taking you for a meal, and this is a date, so it's a full meal, don't be shy please". Akina relaxed again, and looked back at Naruto, he was smiling again, oh how she loved that smile. Wait did she really just think that?

Akina didn't dwell on the thought and said to Naruto, "Well if it's ok with you, could we have Yakitori for starters, then Oden for main and Dorayaki for dessert?" Naruto smiled again at Akina, "of course we can have that, if that's what you want". And as if on cue TenTen was back with their drinks. "So what are we having?" she asked getting a note pad and pen out to note down the order. Naruto said to her, "can we have a large yakitori, two medium Odens and a large dorayaki". Tenten finished writing down the order and said, "Yeah sure coming right up" then she turned and walked away again towards the kitchen.

Since TenTen had taken their menus of them, Akina had nothing to occupy her hands, and started fiddling with her fingers because of how nervous she was. Naruto reached over with his hands and took hers in his and looked into her eyes and said, "There's nothing to be nervous about, I'm here aren't I, just enjoy yourself ok" he smiled again and Akina smiled back, all she wanted to do was look at that smile and nothing else. Naruto interrupted her train of thought, "so Akina tell me about yourself" Akina didn't know were to begin. "Well I don't know what to say really, I'm a simple girl, who likes to hang out with her friends. I like to relax by reading a book in peaceful silence, but I can also be loud when I want to."

Naruto was taking everything in that he could learn about her, he wanted to know how he could make her happy, even if she didn't like him. "I also like looking at the stars, I think there beautiful and they fascinate me" Akina finished and looked out the window, up at the moon. Naruto wanted to express how much he liked Akina, so he said, "the stars are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are". Akina looked over at Naruto, she knew he was being honest and she was glad of that because she did like him, she just didn't know how much yet.

They carried on talking about each other for a while, before the food came. Everything looked amazing and tasted just as good as it looked, the yakitori, which was grilled chicken on skewers, was tender and full of flavour, and the oden a sort of hot pot dish with varies vegetables and other ingredients was delicious, and the dorayaki was Akina's favourite, pancakes with chocolate bean paste filling. On the way out Naruto payed the bill and gave TenTen a tip.

It was freezing outside as it was around ten o'clock, so Akina started shivering, until Naruto put his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. She welcomed the warm and comfort, she felt safe in his arms and wanted to stay that way forever. They got home quickly without realising it. They walked up the stairs to the apartment door, and stood outside for a while looking up at the moon. Naruto looked at Akina, she was gleaming in the moonlight, she looked stunning, "I meant what I said earlier you know". Akina looked at him waiting for him to finish, "you really are beautiful". Naruto trailed off, he leaned in close to Akina's face, inches from her lips, and finally Akina closed the gap and leaned forward.

Akina wrapped her arms around Narutos neck, leaning into the kiss. She was in bliss, she felt amazing and didn't want it to stop. Naruto placed his hands at Akina's hips, and Akina pulled him closer, she traced along his bottom lip, asking for entry, which she got. She leaned in so she could reach more of him, she didn't stop until she was so out of breath that she needed oxygen. They separated, both gasping for breath, and just leaned on each other's foreheads. Once they got their breath back, they went inside and sat on the couch together in simple silence. They were enjoying the moment to think over what had just happened and they both knew that they wanted something to come from it.

They were still sat together with Akina leaning on Narutos chest, when the front door opened. Emiko and Kuro were back. Akina and Naruto shot apart so fast that they both fell on the floor. Emiko and Kuro didn't notice because Kiba was saying goodbye to them at the door. Only when Kiba was gone did they notice that they were both on the floor. Emiko asked confused, "what are you two doing down there?". They both got up and looked at each other, then back at Emiko and Kuro. "Oh nothing we just fell that's all, you scared us when you came in". Akina said trying to be convincing. Naruto agreed, "Yeah you scared us, we were just talking about how cool today was, when you two came bursting in and made us jump".

"oh sorry about that guys" Emiko said with a yawn, "I'm really tired I say we get some shut eye, we need to be up early for tomorrow guys" Emiko yawned again and walked over to the shopping bag that had her pyjamas in, turquoise silk top that was laced around the chest and matching turquoise silk shorts. She took them to the bathroom to get changed. Naruto was in shock, if Emiko's pyjamas are like that then Akina's pyjamas are going to be similar, and they look pretty sexy on their own, let alone being actually worn. Akina also had this thought, but was worried that Naruto might not be able to hide his feelings, she didn't want Emiko or Kuro to find out yet, because she wasn't even sure if anything was going to happen between them.

Emiko came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her clothes in her arms. Naruto was right they look even better on, he didn't even see Emiko that way, but he had to admit they were sexy. He couldn't stay down here if Akina was going to look like that, he would lose it. "Night girls, see you in the morning" Naruto said and quickly disappeared up the stairs. Kuro followed behind, "yeah night you two, see you in the morning". "Night" Emiko and Akina said in unison. Emiko looked at Akina with a confused look, "why was Naruto in such a rush?". Akina replied, "When is he not" she thought to herself, 'good she will believe that, it's something I would say after all'.

"yeah guess you're right, well good night Akina" Emiko said through another yawn, she got her sleeping bag out of the cupboard and set it out on the floor. She climbed straight into it, with Kagemaru curled up in a ball on top of the covers. Akina breathed a sigh of relief, well that went well. Akina suddenly remembered back to when she and Naruto where kissing, it was the best feeling she had ever experienced. She smiled to herself, guess Emiko isn't the only one with an admirer. Akina held onto the thought of her and Naruto, while she was getting changed and getting her sleeping bag, she remembered how she felt up until the moment she fell asleep, and was still smiling even then.


	6. Training and tales between friends

**A/N: finally managed to get my hands on a computer to post this update because mine decided to die and wont turn on, so sending it back to get it repaired or get a new one, hopefully i get it back soon or i wont be able to update as much as id like. anyway hope you like this chapter, its full of funny awkward situations and some background info so the other characters believe them xD enjoy and please review it only takes a few seconds :)**

The ten-tails chosen three

Chapter 6 training and tales between friends

A thick smell of bacon, eggs and sausage wafted through the apartment, in the early morning. It had just gone seven o'clock, and everyone was wide awake waiting for their breakfast. It was Emiko's turn to cook, as Akina had cooked yesterday. The rest were in the living room, waiting for their breakfast. Everyone was still in their pyjamas, as they were too lazy to get changed. Akina turned around to face the back of Emiko, and whined, "Come on Emiko, were starving over here!". Emiko turned the cooker off, took two pans of the hobs and started severing the food.

"Alright, hold your horses I'm putting it out on the plate now" Emiko shouted back to Akina. Once everything was ready Emiko brought the three plates over, one for Kuro, one for Akina and one for Naruto. Emiko handed Kuro his first since he was the closest to Emiko, he was sat on the right side of the couch, next to Naruto, who was sat next to Akina. "Here you go Kuro", Kuro gladly took the food and started devouring it. Through bites of food. Kuro spluttered, "This is great Emiko, thanks".

Emiko smiled, glad that he liked her cooking, "you're welcome Kuro". Emiko then walked left behind the couch so that she was behind Naruto and Akina. Emiko leaned forward to give Akina and Naruto their breakfast, Akina took the plate carefully and smiled up at Emiko, "thanks emi, I bet it's amazing" Akina started eating her food carefully, to make sure she didn't spill any on her new pyjamas. They were the same as Emiko's, except they were an amethyst colour, light purple.

Emiko then turned to Naruto with his plate, and leaned over far too much than she needed to, and because of this Naruto basically had a full view of Emiko's breasts. Naruto started blushing madly, he couldn't do or say anything about the situation, he was stuck where he was, and to make it worse he couldn't look anywhere else but forward. Emiko moved the plate towards Naruto's hands, "here Naruto, enjoy". Naruto gulped and accepted the plate he tried his best to look up at Emiko, "yeah thanks Emiko". Akina was speechless. She had seen everything that had just happened, and knew that both of them didn't mean for it to happen.

But it still made her angry... And jealous? Yes it did make her jealous, after all Naruto liked her, and she liked him, so she wasn't going to be happy with the fact that he was checking out her best friend. Akina tried to control her anger and said to Emiko as calmly as she could, "emi, why don't you go get changed". Emiko gave Akina a confused look and said, "Why? I haven't had my breakfast yet, so it would be pointless to get changed yet, I might spill some on my clothes". Emiko turned around and went back to the kitchen to prepare her meal, before Akina could say anything else.

Akina looked at Naruto, who was still bright red, and gave him a look that said, where going to talk about this later. Naruto just looked pathetic and mouthed, 'I'm sorry'. They all got back to their food, when Kuro, having already finished his breakfast ten minutes ago, was getting bored, and started thinking of how to start a conversation. When it hit him. "Hey what did you two get up to last night, while me and Emiko where with Kiba?" Kuro asked Akina and Naruto out of curiosity. Akina without thinking replied, "Oh we went out for a meal together" Akina froze, 'crap did I really just say that, god so stupid, I might as well of said, yeah me and Naruto snogged the faces of each other, I'm going to get it now'.

Emiko could be heard chocking on the water she had just taken a big gulp at, such bad timing on that one. Emiko wheeled around on her heels and practically leapt to the couch. "So you two went for a meal together, like a date" Emiko was smirking at Akina. Akina was going red, and was struggling on what she was going to say, all she could think of was, "it wasn't a date, ok". Naruto had a hurt look on his face, and blurted out without thinking, "what do you mean it wasn't a date? Did you not have fun with me?". Akina was shocked by his sudden outburst, she would regret what she said next, but it was only because Emiko and Kuro where there, "yeah I had fun, but not like that".

Naruto was even more hurt by that comment, and his emotions were taking over he just blurted the first thing in his head, "oh so I guess you didn't like our kiss either then, well I did". Akina froze in place. This was the last way she wanted them to find out. Emiko and Kuro were as still and silent as they could be, they knew they shouldn't talk or intervene, this was something for them to sort out. Akina looked at Naruto who now had tears in his eyes, and it pained her to see him like this, so she went by her instincts and lunged forward embracing Naruto in a hug.

Akina whispered to Naruto her voice thick with emotion, "of course I liked our kiss, you idiot, I enjoyed every minute of the time we spent together last night, and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I was just confused before that's all, but now I know exactly how I feel. Naruto all I want is to make you happy, because I like you, I really do" Naruto returned the hug and they both just stayed there in sweet blissful silence, while Emiko and Kuro just watched awkwardly because they had no idea what they should do.

Eventually the two of them broke apart and returned to the real world. The first thing Akina noticed was a weird smell, like burning. "hey Emiko, stop standing there gawking and rescue your breakfast" Emiko returned to reality when she realised that Akina was talking to her, and that she was right, "shit my bacon!". Emiko turned around and ran towards the cooker, and tried to save as much of her meal as possible. Kuro just sat on the couch in awkward silence as no one said anything at all.

Luckily, as if a miracle to save Kuro from trying to start conversation again, because it worked so well last time didn't it, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Kuro shouted as he jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door. As Kuro opened it, waiting on the other side for him was none other than Kiba. Kuro smiled at his friend, "what brings you here this early?". Kiba smiled back, "oh just wondered if any of you wanted to do some early training with me, you see I was about to go to the training grounds after taking Akimaru on his walk, and I was passing your place anyway, soooo... How about it then?".

Akimaru barked in agreement from on top of Kiba's head. Kuro laughed and said, "yeah sure that sounds great, and I'm sure the others would agree, why don't you come in, we're just finishing breakfast" Kiba nodded and followed Kuro into the apartment. Kuro announced to everyone, "Hey Kiba's here, he wanted to know if we want to join him in some early training". Akina and Naruto both agreed it sounded like a good idea, and Kiba was happy about this but, he really only wanted to ask Emiko, but he was too scared.

Emiko had heard Kuro shouting, and replied, "Yeah I'm up for that, hey Kiba do you want some breakfast? Oh and Kagemaru, Murasakimaru I have something for you, Akimaru you can have some as well if you want". The sound of three sets of paws and barking echoed all around the apartment. Emiko set down the scraps from the cooking as well as some fresh meat. Kiba was still confused about where Emiko's voice was coming from, and to were Akimaru ran off. Akina could see his confused look and just pointed behind him and said, "She's in the kitchen".

Kiba thanked Akina, and turned to the kitchen, where he could see Emiko at the cooker. It was like a sauna, it was that hot, probably because Emiko had nearly burnt the kitchen. Kiba had to take of his jacket and hang it up on one of the pegs near the front door. Kiba felt confident about himself all of a sudden, what did he have to lose, she already said she would go to training with him. Kiba walked into the kitchen again and said, "Yes please, do you want any help with it?". Kiba was nearly right behind Emiko, when she suddenly turned around swiftly and walked towards him saying, "If you don't mind". They both collided.

Everything happened so quickly, that before he knew it, Kiba was lying on top of Emiko. Emiko, who was still in her silk pyjamas, and nothing else, and he Kiba had just taken his jacket of, so only had a thin t-shirt on. Kiba was in shock, he had no idea what in the world he should do. He was currently situated on top of Emiko and could feel her breasts against his chest. Kiba looked down at Emiko and it only made it worse, she was going red from embarrassment, and was biting her lip, her arms bent at the elbow by either side of her head.

'Oh crap, why does this always happen to me?! But she does look really cute right now. Wait that is not helping the situation, just don't look you pervert!' Kiba was zoning out completely, to busy arguing with the voice in his head that was making everything worse. Emiko was really embarrassed, she didn't even want to think about what Kiba was feeling right now, she just wanted him to get up, and he was actually quite heavy. In a really high voice Emiko said, "Kiba, could you get up, please?".

Kiba snapped out of it when he heard Emiko's small voice, basically pleading him to get up, he felt so ashamed of what he had done, even though it wasn't his fault, it was only an accident. "Yeah sure sorry" Kiba said quickly and got up, pulling Emiko up with him. Neither of them had realised before, but Akina and Naruto were laughing their heads of from the couch. Kiba turned around and gave them a death glare that would put Sasuke's to shame. They instantly reduced the volume of their laughing to a small giggle.

Kiba turned back to Emiko, who was still red and looking down at her feet, and said with remorse, "I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean it, I just walked over to quick" Emiko shook her head and replied, "no no it's ok, it was my fault, I should have looked were I was going". Kiba felt bad that Emiko was taking the blame for something that was essentially an accident. "Tell you what it was both are fault, ok" Kiba said to Emiko with a wide smile. Emiko returned the smile and nodded her head.

Kiba sighed with relief, time to make up for it now and help, "so what is it that I can help you with?". Emiko relaxed instantly, concentrating more on her growing hunger, "you could get me some plates from the cupboard down there" Emiko said as she pointed to the cupboard next to them, and turned around to check on the food. Kiba turned to the cupboard and looked around for the plates, but he couldn't find them. All he could see were bowls, cups and mugs. No plates. "I can't see them Emiko, where are they?" Kiba said feeling useless.

Emiko sighed, "there at the back, oh never mind I'll get them" Emiko turned the gas down so she wouldn't burn anything else, and walked over to the cupboard. Kiba moved out of the way so Emiko could get the plates. But what he didn't expect was for her to bend over and reach in for the plates, leaving him staring at her from behind. Akina and Naruto started laughing again, Akina shouted to Kiba, "Hey Kiba, have you got a nice view there?". Kiba went bright red again, why did he even bother.

Emiko eventually got two plates and served the food, she gave one to Kiba and they both walked over to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Akina and Naruto were still giggling to themselves, and Emiko and Kiba ate in silence. Kuro was just sat there awkwardly, watching the TV and pretending that nothing had happened. Once she had finished Emiko put the plate down on the coffee table in front of her and said, "Kiba could you put my plate in the kitchen, I'm going to go get changed so we can get going, come on Akina". Emiko grabbed Akina's arm as she got up, and dragged her towards the bathroom.

Kiba took both plates to the kitchen sink, he rinsed them and placed them on the drying rack. 'Finally, god what a morning, I hope this doesn't happen all the time' Kiba thought worriedly as he walked over to the couch and waited for everyone to be ready to go.

It was just coming up to eight o'clock when they got to the training grounds, after Emiko and Akina had gotten changed they left the house as soon as everyone had all their gear. Naruto made it clear to everyone that he was walking hand in hand with Akina, who was laughing and if it was any other situation with anyone else she would have been annoyed, a bit like Emiko was now. After all Naruto was shouting his head off and swinging their arms high in the air, she was happy for them but there are other ways of showing that they like each other, ways that won't give her a headache.

She, Kuro and Kiba walked just behind them so that they didn't have to endure Naruto's shouting fully. They didn't say much during the walk there, just idle chat about what might happen today with their sensei. Of course Emiko and Kuro knew what would happen to Kibas team, that they would be tested to see if they would qualify as a ninja team, but they couldn't say anything. As they walked under the archway to the training grounds Emiko looked around to see some impressive training equipment. There was dummy's in a row for target practise on one side of the field, there was a racing track for people to increase speed and stamina. A forest was to the right of them, Emiko assumed that it could be used for stealth and deception.

But the most impressive part of the training grounds to Emiko was the massive open space in front of her. It was obvious that it was used as a sort of arena, because Emiko could see scorch marks and there were gauges everywhere, probably where someone was dragged in the dirt or possibly missed their target. Emiko could definitely picture herself fighting there, in fact she now couldn't wait for Ryo to teach them there special jitsu.

Akina finally managed to get Naruto to let go of her hand, even though it was sweet, she still needed to learn the basics and she couldn't waste time. "Naruto come on now, we need to train" Akina said while trying to keep a serious face, but she just couldn't help laughing at Naruto's cheesy grin. Akina was about to start laughing again, but she really didn't want to have a giggle fit again so she pushed Naruto lightly and turned to the others, just realising they weren't there. Oh yeah smooth Akina, just ignore your best friends and walk of on them, ugh I really need to think more.

As Akina started walking to the others, she realised they were one person short. Where has Emiko gone? Then when Kuro moved to his left to talk to Naruto, she saw her just gawking at her surroundings. Emiko can be easily impressed, what am I going to do with that girl. Akina laughed and shouted to Emiko, "hey you going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to join us?!". Emiko jumped out of her skin, she had completely zoned out for a minute. "Yeah sorry and don't do that you scared the shit out of me, you know how jumpy I am!" Emiko ran over to the others suddenly and Kagemaru could only just hold on.

They all stood in a circle and looked at the others waiting for someone to start talking. Naruto was the first to speak, "well first of all, why don't you three tell us two what you already know, that way we can teach you what you don't know". Akina, Emiko and Kuro looked at each other with embarrassment, as they all knew that they didn't know the first thing of being a ninja, they had after all only been in this universe for three days, so it wasn't their fault, but it still made them embarrassed to tell their friends that. Naruto and Kiba stood there with anticipation waiting for them to answer.

Eventually Emiko sighed and said, "Well we don't really know anything, we know basic sparring, punching, kicking but other than that nothing". Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and nodded, to be honest they had expected this, considering that their clans had been wiped out and they travelled all the way here to get help and start a new life. Well that's what they think. Kiba felt really bad that they were all embarrassed, they shouldn't be, everyone has been there, and everyone has to start somewhere. "hey guys don't feel bad, your just starting out, so of course you don't know much, but that's what were here for to help" Kiba said with understanding and compassion.

Naruto coughed interrupting the moment and said, "Hey Kiba, I'm pretty sure that are sensei are the ones who help us, since we learn from them first". Everyone sweat dropped expect Kiba who started blushing, now he was the one who was embarrassed. "Naruto we know that are sensei are the ones who teach us first, but what Kiba was trying to say was that were friends and friends help each other" Emiko said rather annoyed, that was uncalled for and was intentional, Emiko would have to have a chat with Akina later.

Kiba was glad that someone understood, "yeah that's exactly what I meant, but enough now let's get started, what do you want to learn first?" Kiba asked the others, wanting to get to some training and change the subject from him. "Could we do some kunai practise?" Kuro asked with so much excitement that it looked like he could take of at any moment. "Yeah sure come over here to the training dummy's" Kiba said to everyone while walking over to left of the field.

Everyone stood in front of their own dummy, and took out some kunai. Naruto nodded and said to everyone, "right the thing you have to remember is that when you use kunai in the field, your target will be moving, but for now don't worry about that, first you need to be able to use them properly" Kiba agreed and added, "yeah, the trick is you have to aim just above where you want the kunai to actually go, and don't forget you must have power behind the throw but not too much or it won't go where you want it to, and vice versa, watch". Kiba took a kunai in his hand and took a feel of the weight of the blade, then with a deep breath he threw the kunai at the dummy, and it struck exactly on the bull's-eye, in the middle of the dummy's chest.

Naruto patted Kiba on the back, "nice shot mate, so now you know the technique have a go yourself, if you need help just ask us, were going to practise as well" and then Naruto and Kiba stood in front of the renaming two dummy's and started throwing kunais. Akina looked at the other two, "well let's do this guys" the others nodded in agreement, and got the kunais ready.

Kuro picked up on it straight away, with his first throw he did exactly what Kiba did and he struck the dummy on its right shoulder. Then after that he started to develop his own style and he was constantly striking the dummy where it's heart should have been. He was starting to get bored so he disappeared of to apart of the training grounds they hadn't seen yet to explore. However Akina and Emiko were struggling a bit. Akina had the power and throwing part down, but her aim was still something to be desired, she just couldn't get the kunai to go where she told it, and at one point she nearly hit Naruto out of anger. After that he came over to help her, but it just turned into an opportunity for them to giggle again, and it was putting Emiko of.

Really she was just using there giggling as an excuse, so she didn't have to admit that she just couldn't do it. No matter how she threw the kunai or how much power she put on the throw, the stupid thing just wouldn't go anywhere near the dummy. "This is hopeless, I give up!" Emiko shouted and threw the kunai in her hand out of rage, and it somehow struck the dummy in the gut. Kiba walked over to Emiko seeing that she was annoyed and upset, "hey you can't be that bad look you hit it, you just need to relax and calm down, and anyway I think you're scaring kagemaru". Emiko looked to her shoulder and saw that kagemaru wasn't there, then she looked around her feet and saw that kagemaru was sat next to her shaking and looking up at her with fear.

Emiko felt ashamed, how could she make an animal feel like that, especially her new found friend. Emiko bent down to kagemarus level and stroked him, "I'm so sorry kagemaru, I didn't mean to scare you" kagemaru barked and started licking Emiko's face, Emiko laughed thankful that her friend had forgiven her. Akimaru jumped down from Kibas head and walked over to Kagemaru, they both started sniffing each other and then running around each other, they were obviously friends already.

"Hey Akimaru why don't you and Kagemaru go do some training of you own, just don't forget to be back here soon ok" Kiba said to his puppy. Akimaru barked in reply and ran over to the forest with Kagemaru just behind him. Kiba turned back to Emiko and said, "Now let's see if you can hit that dummy hey". Emiko sighed and turned to the dummy, she took a kunai from her hip pouch and grasped it in her hand, feeling the weight. Emiko took a deep breath and threw the kunai at the dummy, she had been aiming for the dummy's chest, but the knife didn't even hit the dummy's left arm, it carried on and struck the wall just behind.

"See I just can't do it, it's hopeless!" Emiko started shouting to Kiba in frustration. Kiba went and retrieved the kunai as well as the others that Emiko hadn't bothered to get. Kiba gave Emiko back all the knives but one. She put them back into her pouch and then looked at Kiba expectantly. She didn't have to wonder for too long what he was going to do as he stood behind her and placed the kunai on her right hand, and held the outside of her hand so he could guide it. "you need to be more precise when you throw it, because when you throw it you twist your hand just the tiniest bit and that's why you never hit the target" Kiba said to Emiko from over her shoulder, "now don't resist, just let me guide your hand and then follow through when you throw it, ok". Emiko nodded, "ok".

Kiba then positioned Emikos hand so that she had the blade pointing towards herself, then he quickly but gently pulled her hand back and just before the blade would be perfectly in line with the target, he let go and this was when Emiko knew she had to take control, and she releases the blade putting power behind it. Seconds later a loud crack was heard when the kunai not only struck the dummy exactly in the bull's-eye, but also when straight through and lodged it's self in the wall behind, a large crack forming up the wall from the impact.

Emiko ran forward and started jumping in the air screaming that she had finally done it. Kiba was shocked, she had just thrown the kunai through the dummy as if it was butter. She was powerful and she wasn't even trained properly yet, best not get on her bad side then. Kiba was still astounded that Emiko was that powerful and just couldn't believe it, that when she suddenly ran over and flung herself onto him in a hug he was taken by surprise and they both tumbled to the floor, with Emiko lying on top of Kiba.

Emiko still giggling and full of adrenaline sat up on Kibas lap with her legs either side of his and said, "sorry about that I'm just so happy I was able to do it, and it's all thanks to you" Emiko lunged forward and embraced Kiba again, who was still lying on the floor and was trying to sit up, but with Emiko in his lap it was rather hard. Speaking of which Kiba wasn't really listening to Emiko he was too busy trying to calm himself down so that he didn't get himself into an embarrassing situation. After all Kiba was lying on the floor and Emiko was sat on his lap looking down at him with her beautiful green eyes.

Emiko laughed to herself again and Kiba forced himself to say something so he didn't look stupid, "what's so funny?". Emiko looked down at Kiba and leaned in and whispered, "This is just like this morning, were both on the floor except this time instead of you being on top of me, I'm on top of you. Which way do you like the best Kiba? I like it this way most of all".

Then because she had been leaning on her elbows to whisper to Kiba they were getting really sore, and they gave in to the pain and made her shift to her legs suddenly putting pressure on Kibas lap. This was too much, does she even realise how seductive she is being or was she truthfully just being innocent? Well it doesn't matter if she doesn't get up soon then she is definitely going to notice the added pressure, I really have to do something. But before Kiba could say or do anything to get him out of this situation, someone else did for him.

"Emiko what's going on?!" Akina shouted to Emiko. Akina had gotten the hang of the kunais and wanted to show Emiko, but when she had looked to her left she wasn't there, and when she had looked around and saw her on the floor with Kiba she was shocked and worried. Emiko looked confused, why was Akina shouting at her, after all she was only joking around with Kiba, in fact she was also confused about why Kiba hadn't laughed at her joke, probably because she hadn't been able to say the punch line. She was going to say to Kiba that she liked the position they were in better than earlier because Kiba wasn't squashing her, but she never got chance because her elbow slipped.

Akina had walked over to them and grabbed Emikos arm and pulled her up and turned her towards her and said, "What was going on? Why were you on top of Kiba?!". Emiko pushed Akina away, she was really close to her and was squeezing her arms, "calm down it was my fault anyway, I ran over to give Kiba a hug without warning him and he wasn't expecting it so he fell and because I was hugging him I fell on top of him, so calm down will you, it's just like this morning except you were laughing then and now your shouting! Why?". Emiko looked at Akina waiting for an answer. Akina hadn't expected that and now that she knew how it happened she felt really sorry for Kiba, especially since she just caused uproar because of him.

Akina looked at him and he shook his head and looked at her with pleading eyes, he was clearly trying to tell her that he didn't want her to tell Emiko that he liked her, so now Akina had to make something up. "Urmm... I was just shouting because it's not fair that your messing around when were all working hard you know" Akina said to Emiko trying to sound convincing. Emikos expression relaxed and she replied with a smile, "oh I'm sorry why didn't you just say that in the first place, let's get some more training done then!" Emiko ran over to Naruto then, leaving Akina and Kiba there on the own.

Kiba stood up and said to Akina, "thank you for not saying anything" Akina replied, "yeah well it wouldn't be fair for me to tell her, that's your job, but Kiba if anything like this happens again, don't expect me to go so easy on you, even if it is an accident, after all this has happened twice today and it's still the morning, if it happens again I'm going to assume that something has happened and you will pay" Akina just stood there looking at Kiba making sure he understood completely. His stunned silence was obviously enough for her because she turned and ran over to the others. Kiba sighed and walked over to the others as well, why me, why!

As soon as Kiba re-joined the group they all walked over to where Kuro has been for the past ten minutes. Kuro was sat on a boulder with his legs crossed and his hands making a circle at his stomach. Murasakimaru was sat at the bottom of the boulder also with his eyes closed. "Hey Kuro what are you doing? This isn't the time for a nap!" Akina said angrily. At that moment they both opened their eyes in unison and looked at Akina. Everyone just looked at Kuro waiting for him to reply but he never did, he just continued to stare at them all, eyes not wavering.

Akina huffed, "are you going to answer me then or not, we have to hurry up if you want to get more training in before we have to go, it's half eight and we have to be there for nine!" Akina was shouting her head off and hadn't noticed that Kuro wasn't the same, in fact no one except Emiko noticed anything was different with Kuro. She noticed because she had grown up with him and knew everything about him, just like he knew everything about her, after all they were siblings. While Akina was shouting and the others were watching Kuro, Emiko saw that murasakimaru had got up and walked over to Akinas leg and Emiko knew instantly what had happened.

Kuro had murasakimarus eyes, and murasakimaru had kuros eyes, they had transferred minds. Emiko looked down at the panther cub and he winked at her and she knew what would happen next would be funny. "Kuro are you just trying to make me mad? Say something for god sake!" Akina was screaming at Kuro losing her patience's, and then she felt a paw tapping her leg, she looked down and saw the panther cub looking up at her, and nearly had a heart attack when it replied, "no I have no intentions of making you mad Akina, I'm sorry if I made you angry".

Akina jumped back behind Naruto and Emiko was laughing her head off at how scared Akina was. "Nice one Kuro, that was great, well done on figuring it out without help". Murasakimaru and Kuro closed their eyes and transferred back, and Kuro smiled and replied, "Thanks Emiko, it was easy when I figured out that all I needed to do was concentrate on murasakimaru and are minds would just swap over". Akina came out from behind naruto and all three of them looked confused.

"Wait you mean to tell me that Kuro was in the panther cubs body?!" naruto said with shock. "Yeah that's exactly right naruto well done you can listen to what other are saying, would you like a medal?" Emiko replied sarcastically and naruto blushed embarrassed at how stupid he made himself look just then. "Wow that's amazing Kuro, does that mean that you can do that as well Emiko?" Kiba asked with amazement, it was such a useful jitsu and hoped that Emiko could show him how to do it.

"No I can't, even though you would expect me to be able to because we are sibling and from the same clan, I can't, and that's because only Kuro has the ability to use that jitsu" Emiko said trying to sound mystical so they would believe what she is saying was true. Kiba and naruto looked at Emiko waiting for her to carry on and tell them the story, and Akina was trying not to laugh at Emikos expression that was trying way too hard to look truthful. "So how come only Kuro can use that jitsu?" Kiba finally said wanting to know more.

Emiko looked at them both and took on a narrative voice as she told them the story, "well it happened long ago, when I was just a little girl and Kuro had only just been born, my mother and father were so happy and I was happy to, I was going to be a big sister. Me and my father were waiting in the hallway outside my mother's room in the hospital, we had only been allowed to see him for a few minutes, before lots of medical ninja crowded into the room looking concerned and upset". Emiko pauses for effect, and Kiba and naruto where on their toes in anticipation.

Emiko continued and tried to look sad to keep up the belief of the story, "my father looked at me and could see that I was worried, and I could see he was worried as well, he said to me 'wait here I'll go see what's going on' and I just nodded my head and leaned against the wall hoping everything was alright with my mother and Kuro. Seconds later the head medical ninja that I knew well because she was one of my mother friends, Aiko opened the door and invited me inside, as I was walking through the doorway I looked up at her and she had tears in her eyes". Emiko stopped so that she could calm herself, she knew what she was going to say next and it wasn't true but it had upset her and she was nearly crying.

Kiba walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "it's ok, you don't have to go on if you don't want to" Emiko looked up and saw Kiba smiling at her worried for her, Emiko smiled back and shoved his arm of signalling that it was ok. Akina was still trying not to laugh and because of it made it look like she was crying and naruto put his arms around her to comfort her and it just made it worse, if Emiko didn't hurry up she was going to give it away. Kuro was sat on the rock still and just looked dazed as if he wasn't in this world anymore, he was very good at acting.

Emiko made a coughing noise and wiped her eyes and continued, "I didn't understand why she was upset but I soon would, I walked over to the bed where my mother was with Kuro in her arms, and tears running down her cheek, my father was sat in a chair quietly weeping to himself. I was stood next to the bed now and I looked at Kuro a tiny baby in are mothers arms, and there was something about him that wasn't quite right. He had a normal body, normal legs, normal arms, and normal torso. But when you looked at his face...".

Emiko looked down again and carried on, "he had a normal mouth, nose and ears, but his eyes, they were gray and glazed over as if he wasn't looking at anything, it was in that moment that I realised, my little brother was blind. I ran over to Aiko and threw myself at her and she hugged me comforting me as I cried. Because you see are clan specialises in animal traits, each family is different, are family specialised in creatures that walked on four legs and were predators, so we all had enhanced senses but mostly are hearing, sense of smell and are sight".

Emiko looked over to Kiba and wave her hand in his direction and continued on, "just like you". Kiba blushed but listened on, "other examples of are clan are some specialised in birds of prey, they had enhanced speed and agility, other specialised in water creatures, they were the fastest swimmers and could she better underwater than most others. The point is that whatever you and your family specialised in, you would get a partner of that species, so for me it would have been any kind of four legged predator".

Emiko motioned to murasakimaru who licked her hand, "however the catch is that you didn't pick who you wanted for your partner, they picked you, and you would only be picked if they deemed you worthy of them. For someone in my family who specialised in predators that hunt at night and need their sight most of all, he would never be picked by any animal, and he would never become a ninja or be able to do anything on his own. Your probably wondering why we took the news as hard as we did, after all he would still have a life and be able to do things like anyone else, but in are clan, if you can't fend for yourself then you won't get any help, from anyone maybe at the minimum from your family, but even then you probably won't. Because in are clan if you are to be a part of it you need to prove yourself or you're not welcome".

Naruto and Kiba gasped and looked at Kuro as if he was going to disappear at any moment, Emiko knew she had them then, it didn't matter what she said next they would believe her, Akina was actually quite impressed with Emiko way with words, she then made a mental note to make sure that Emiko talks to everyone important if they get into situation, she would make them believe her words.

"So what happened next, how come Kuro isn't blind right now, how can he see?" Naruto asked impatiently, Emiko looked at Kuro who nodded for her to carry on, he was really good at acting, Emiko would have to talk to Akina later, it's a good job they haven't looked at her or they would know. "As Aiko was comforting me I started to think of are villages protector Hyo, she was a giant panther that watched over the village and helped us in are times of need, people believed she lived in the forest near the waterfall at the edge of are village. She was kind of like the tailed beast but she wasn't vicious or dangerous she was magical and are village looked after her in return for her protection over the village".

Emiko looked up into their eyes and said, "are family specialises in four legged predators for a reason, it's because when my great grandfather was a young teenager he was found by Hyo in the forest on the brink of death and she saved him and brought him back to the village, then several days later after his recovery she came back to see how he was doing, and made him a promise to protect the village and it's people and she had brought her cubs along and one of them choose him as their partner, she allowed it and said she wouldn't have it any other way, then she took her leave and from that day on my family has been seen as royalty in are village as we brought Hyo to protect the village".

Kiba was shocked, royalty! Trust me to fall for a princess, I bet she sees me as a worthless tramp or something. Emiko continued and lucky for him contradicted everything he had just thought, "we don't think of are self as royalty, and we didn't use it to gain any special treatment, I'm not like a princess or anything are family was just lucky enough to be able to meet Hyo whenever we wanted as long as it was important". Kiba breathed a sigh of relief and continued to listen.

"Because of this fact I came up with an idea and told Aiko, she agreed with me that it might work and she told my parents who rejoiced because they may have found a solution to their problem. My mother couldn't come with us because she was still recovering from the pregnancy, but me and my father took Kuro to the edge of the village to the waterfall were Hyo would meet us. We stood there and waited for five hours but are patience payed of because Hyo came walking through the trees and sat down in front of us with two of her cubs at her feet".

Emiko started smiling and looked overwhelmed, " before we could even tell her what was wrong she spoke to her cub on her left side and said, 'it's finally your time, you have been waiting for this for a long time, you know what needs to be done' and the little purple cub walked over and sat at my father's feet waiting for him to lower the baby. He looked over to Hyo who nodded her head and he gulped and knelt down with Kuro in his arms. The cub took one look at Kuro and purred in excitement, it was him, his partner. The cub then licked both of kuros eyes and slowly but gradually his eyes changed colour from grey to light blue as they are now".

Emiko looked down at murasakimaru and smiled, "Kuro started crying and moving around in my father's arms unused to this new sense, but eventually he calmed and the first thing he saw was murasakimaru, from that moment on they have had this unbreakable bond". Emiko had finished the story hoping it was believable and looked at Kiba and naruto. They both looked at Kuro then the panther cub, naruto said, "Wow that amazing I'm just glad that it happened otherwise... I don't even want to think where you would be now".

Emiko sighed and looked at her watch, "shit! We are going to be so late if we don't get moving right now!" the watch said it was 8:50 they had only ten minutes to get to the other side of the village, that should be fun. Kuro jumped up from the rock and started running, "race ya, last one there has to buy dinner for the others tonight" Akina and Emiko looked at each other and laughed, Kuro was already gone. Kiba and naruto laughed as well, "Hey I can walk over with you if you want?" Naruto asked Akina who shook her head and replied, "No it's ok then we will both be late, you better get going yourself".

Kiba didn't know what to say but he didn't have to because Emiko said to him, "see yeah later ok, we need to do something fun just come round to Naurtos any time ok?" Kiba nodded, "ok" Emiko smiled at him and she and Akina ran off after Kuro so they wouldn't be late. When they were far enough away from the others Akina said, "nice little story that was emi, you nearly had me convinced it was true" Emiko laughed, "was it that good, and that reminds me you need to stop laughing whenever we make something up or you're going to give us away" Akina nodded, "yeah ok I will try harder, but you defiantly need to speak for us if we ever get in a tight spot and need to explain are self's" Emiko nodded, "yeah it would be quicker and safer if I speak in times like those, now come on we need to get there in 5 minutes!".


End file.
